Love is Louder
by Caimhily18
Summary: La aventura hacia Neverland comienza, y con ella llegaran nuevos desafíos, amistades, enemistades y enfrentamientos contra los propios miedos de cada personaje durante el rescate de Henry y sus posteriores vidas...
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

- ¡Emma, pero si no sabes ni a donde ir! - Gritó Mary Margaret mientras corría detrás de Emma.

- ¿Y qué? ¡Los encontraré, los buscaré en el infierno si es preciso!

Acababan de salir de la mina y se dirigían hacia los muelles en busca de Henry. Emma no sabía donde se encontraba su hijo, pero su intuición le decía que lo encontraría allí.

Cuando llegaron a los muelles encontraron a Henry en manos de sus secuestradores, Greg y Tamara. Al verlos, tanto la familia Charming como Regina, aceleraron el paso para conseguir alcanzarlos antes de que pudieran escapar. Conforme se iban acercando a ellos, Greg sacó un diminuto objeto de sus bolsillos y lo lanzó al agua.

- La última judía. ¡Han abierto un portal! - dijo Regina mientras notaba como sus pies, por una milésima de segundo, vacilaban y amenazaban con detenerse en un evidente estado de shock.

- ¡HENRY!

En el instante en que la judía mágica tocó el mar, un remolino verde se formó en el agua permitiendo a los dos secuestradores y al niño adentrarse a través del portal hacia un nuevo mundo.

- ¡NO, NO, NOOO! - Gritó Emma cuando vio como su hijo desaparecía por el portal.

El portal se estaba cerrando, no le quedaba mucho tiempo y no podía abandonar a su hijo, aunque eso significase adentrarse a un mundo completamente desconocido para ella.

- No pueden quitarnos a Henry. - dijo Emma antes de saltar hacia el portal y precipitarse al vacío.

* * *

Emma se despertó sobresaltada en medio de la noche. Miró a su alrededor tratando de adaptarse a la oscuridad. La luz de la Luna se filtraba por una pequeña ventana revelando lo que parecía ser un pequeño camarote de un barco. El Jolly Rogers.

El peso de los acontecimientos del día anterior recayó sobre la rubia como un jarro de agua fría. No había sido un sueño. Esos desgraciados de Greg y Tamara se habían llevado a su hijo a Nunca Jamás.

Miró a su alrededor, centrándose en la cama vacía que estaba situada a pocos metros de la suya. Al parecer, su compañero de cuarto tampoco podía dormir. Y no era de extrañar, ya que se trataba de la otra madre de su hijo. Su inicialmente enemigo y actual aliado, su "abuelastra", la mujer que tantas veces había tratado de matar tanto a su madre como a ella, la mujer por la que se había criado sola en familias de acogida y orfanatos, la Reina Malvada.

No. Ella ya no era la Reina Malvada. No después de haber salvado a todo Storybrooke, no después de haber arriesgado su vida y estar dispuesta a perderla para ser la mujer que su hijo quería que fuera. No. Ella ahora era Regina. Regina, la otra madre de su hijo, su compañera de cuarto.

_"Si no conseguimos matarnos en todo el viaje, será todo un logro"_ pensó Emma, recordando la razón por la que habían llegado a esa situación.

Tras la inmersión a través del portal, y después de haber organizado sus puestos en el barco, habían procedido a la distribución de camarotes.

El Jolly Rogers contaba con una gran cantidad de camarotes, pero la falta de tripulación durante tantos años había reducido el número a cuatro, entre los que se encontraba el camarote del capitán. El resto había sucumbido a la suciedad, la humedad y el olor mohoso que se filtraba por la nariz como veneno.

David y Mary Margaret se instalaron en el segundo camarote, ya que el primero había sido ocupado por un Sr. Gold que había cerrado a toda prisa su puerta mostrando su obvio desagrado por compartir camarote con alguien. Era por eso que las posibilidades de Emma se redujeron a dos: compartir el camarote con Hook o con Regina.

Dado que a ninguna de las mujeres le agradaba la idea de compartir algo con Hook, especialmente su camarote, decidieron establecerse juntas en el único camarote que quedaba, el que se encontraba entre el de David y Mary Margaret y el de Hook.

_"Va a ser un viaje muy largo…"_ pensó Emma mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

Emma bajó de la cama y cogió su abrigo antes de salir a cubierta. Era más que probable que Regina se encontraría allí, pero necesitaba aire para despejar su mente de la niebla que se había apoderado de su cabeza tras los últimos acontecimientos.

Subió los últimos escalones que llevaban a cubierta, y en el segundo en que sus pies tocaron cubierta, una ligera brisa marina rozó su cara, removiendo sus rizos rubios.

Emma se dirigió hacia uno de los laterales del barco, se recostó en la fría madera y cerró los ojos ante esta sensación, permitiendo que su cuerpo se relajara por unos segundos con el olor del mar, el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra el casco del barco y el vaivén de este.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que un carraspeo detrás de ella y un ligero olor a manzanas la sacaran de sus pensamientos.

- Deberías estar descansando. - Dijo Regina mientras se apoyaba al lado de Emma con la vista fija al mar.

- Si, bueno, creo que no soy la única que no está haciendo lo que debería hacer… - Respondió Emma con una sonrisa cansada.

La presencia de Regina no es que no fuera bienvenida, pero su sola presencia era un cruel recordatorio de lo que le había pasado a Henry. Aunque suponía que a la morena le ocurría lo mismo.

- Yo no necesito descansar, señorita Swan, tengo más experiencia que usted con el uso de la magia.

- Hace dos días fuiste secuestrada, torturada con descargas eléctricas y empleaste una gran cantidad de magia para salvarnos a todos. Creo que no soy precisamente yo la que más necesita descansar.

- Eso no es de su incumbencia, Sheriff - contestó Regina, claramente irritada.

Había estado a punto de morir dos veces en menos de dos días, y aun se sentía débil, pero no podía dejar que nadie lo supiera, no podía mostrar su debilidad… No cuando tenían que ir a rescatar a su hijo, y el hecho de que la rubia siempre fuera capaz de ver tras su máscara no hacía más que aumentar su irritación e impotencia.

- Claro… - respondió la rubia secamente.

Emma había retrocedido, y estaba a punto de irse, cuando una mano en su antebrazo la detuvo. Poco a poco, se dio la vuelta hasta encontrarse cara a cara con Regina.

- Lo siento… Yo… - Regina no sabía que decir. Se había prometido a si misma que no mostraría signos de debilidad, pero ahí estaba otra vez delante de Emma, dejando que su máscara cayera como lo hizo aquel día que Henry se quedó atrapado en la mina, como aquel día en que la rubia la había empujado contra las taquillas del hospital, como aquel día cuando Emma salió detrás de ella tras abandonar el bar de la abuelita, como hace un día en la mina cuando la suplicó que la dejara morir.

- Está bien - respondió Emma en un suspiro.

Pasaron varios minutos en un silencio no demasiado incomodo antes de que Emma lo rompiera.

-¿Crees… Crees que lo encontraremos? - preguntó tímidamente.

- ¿En serio, Sheriff? Es nieto de Blancanieves y el Príncipe Encantador - dijo Regina con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en la cara. - "Le encontraremos. Siempre le encontraremos" - se burló.

- Oh dios… - gimió mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la madera. - No me extraña que lanzases la maldición si estaban todo el tiempo con esa tontería de "te encontraré, siempre te encontraré". - la risa de Emma inundó la noche. Una suave risa sonó a su lado, procedente de la morena.

Emma la miró consternada. Era la primera vez que oía a Regina reírse de ese modo, suave, relajado. Era extraño a sus oídos, pero tranquilizante.

- Deberías reír más a menudo, Regina. Te sienta bien.

- Bueno, querida, es difícil reír cuando tienes a todo el pueblo detrás de ti intentando matarte. - contestó burlonamente.

- Claro, porque es muy normal que la gente se quede de brazos cruzados cuando han sido maldecidos durante casi treinta años. - respondió la rubia irónicamente. - deberías haberles invitado a pastel de manzana para formalizar la tregua.

Otro par de carcajadas resonaron en el aire. La verdad es que no sabían porque estaban riéndose, quizá la tensión de toda la situación provocó esto, pero lo que si sabían es que se sentía bien; y ambas se permitieron estos minutos de "diversión" para poder seguir haciendo frente a lo que les vendría.

Pocos minutos después, las risas cesaron y el silencio volvió a reinar en el aire.

- Siento lo de Neal - la voz de Regina rompió el silencio con un suave susurro apenas perceptible.

- Pensé que no te gustaba.

- Bueno, tampoco me gusta usted, Sheriff, pero eso no significa que la quiera ver muerta. - Emma arqueó una ceja ante esto. - Al menos no ahora. - Emma puso los ojos en blanco.- Señorita Swan, usted es importante para Henry y si eso significa que tengo que ser más cordial, lo seré.


	2. Emociones

**En primer lugar, daros las gracias por los favs, follows y reviews. No pensé que ya desde el primer día tendría seguidores jajaja**

**En segundo lugar, queria darle un gracias especial a paola-enigma. El segundo capitulo iba a ir por un camino completamente diferente a este que me habia dejado estancada, pero gracias a tu review se me ocurrieron varias ideas xD**

**Y en tercer lugar (si, si, ya os dejo con el cap, no me mateis antes de tiempo) queria avisaros de que el router/modem/internet va como una **** por lo que las actualizaciones iran más lentas de lo que me gustaria. Os pido disculpas.**

**Muchas gracias a todos y nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Espero no decepcionar... Y sed pacientes :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

La carcajada de la rubia resonó en todo el barco.

- ¿Cordial? - Dijo entre risas.- ¡Vamos Regina, pero si eres una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar!

_"Relájate Regina, coge aire. Acuérdate de las respiraciones. Las respiraciones son muy importantes, no pierdas el control. Eres la Reina Malvada. No, ya no lo soy, pero aún así debes ser capaz de controlarte. ¡Maldita sea la rubia y su maldita bocaza!"_

Emma observaba con detenimiento a la morena. Sabía que había metido la pata en el momento en que la última palabra salió de su boca, pero ya era tarde para rectificar.

Regina poco a poco fue invadiendo el espacio personal de la Sheriff hasta quedar a escasos centímetros. Sentía como la magia invadía su cuerpo queriéndose hacer con el control, pero sabia que no debía ceder a el. Estos días había avanzado, no demasiado, pero si lo suficiente para conseguir que su hijo volviera a confiar en ella; no podía volver a recaer.

Emma la miraba con ojos curiosos, pero precavidos, posiblemente esperando a que la Reina atacara. Mientras, Regina cerró los ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire. No se movió de su posición por miedo, pensando que seria mejor tratar primero con su lucha contra la magia y después hacer frente a la rubia.

Un embriagador olor a manzanas invadió a Emma cuando sitio el aliento de la morena en su cara. Ese olor… Ese maldito olor era tan cautivador y delicioso… Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de ella. Se disponía a hablar para pedir perdón o hacer algo que pudiera tranquilizar a la alcaldesa, y detener el posible desastre cuando una voz resonó a sus espaldas.

- Buenos días señoras, pensé que las fiestas de pijama se hacían en la habitación y no en la cubierta de mi barco. - Hook se acercó a ambas mujeres ajeno a todo, mientras las sonreía. - Aún así, me siento un poco decepcionado por no haber sido invitado a ninguna de ellas. Espero estar en la próxima fiesta que organicéis, así podría enseñaros mis… cualidades de pirata. - dijo guiñando un ojo.

- Cállate Hook. - espetó Emma.

Regina estaba perdiendo el poco control que había conseguido. Si Emma la sacaba de quicio, Hook era mil veces peor. Trataba tan difícilmente de mantenerse tranquila e ignorar toda la palabrería del estúpido pirata que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Una sola palabra más y toda su magia desbordaría.

- Oh… Ya veo, queridas. Preferís estar solas ¿eh? - la sonrisa socarrona en su cara no dejaba duda a la indirecta. - Espero que alguna vez me dejéis ver que es lo que hacéis las dos sol…

Un fuerte estruendo interrumpió al capitán. Los tres levantaron la vista al cielo a tiempo de ver como el mástil del barco se partía en dos y se precipitaba hacia el lugar donde se encontraban. Emma ya esperaba su final inminente cuando una fuerza invisible lo detuvo de su caída.

Rumpelstiltskin, seguido de Mary Margaret y David, estaba reteniendo con su magia el mástil a pocos metros de sus cabezas.

- Un poco de ayuda no vendría mal, queridas. - dijo entrecortadamente.

_"¿Ayuda? ¿Como vamos a ayudar? ¡Ese mástil debía de pesar toneladas!"_ Pensó Emma. Dirigió una mirada a Regina que se encontraba con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba. _"Magia… Esta bien Emma, tu puedes hacerlo. Recuerda lo que dijo Gold antes de crear la barrera en su tienda: La magia es un acto emocional. Piensa que es lo que quieres proteger."_

Gold y Regina miraban a la rubia con desesperación. El mástil era demasiado pesado y la magia de Regina estaba demasiado debilitada para poder ser realmente de ayuda.

- Señorita Swan… - apremió Gold.

_"Piensa en lo que quieres proteger. Piensa en lo que quieres proteger... Esto no va a funcionar. Es una locura. Moriremos y quien se salve, se ahogara en el mar. ¡Por dios, Emma, deja de ser tan melodramática y concéntrate!"_

- Maldita sea… ¡Sheriff! - gritó Regina.

Se acababa el tiempo y el mástil cada vez se aproximaba más a sus cabezas. Tenía que pensar en algo, y lo tenía que hacer ya.

_"Esta bien Emma, ¿En que otras ocasiones has utilizado tu magia?"_ La mente de la rubia viajaba a toda velocidad mientras buscaba en situaciones pasadas. _"La barrera en la tienda de Gold, la detención del detonador con ayuda de Regina, la apertura del portal a través del sombrero de Jefferson con ayuda de Regina… Regina. ¡Eso es!_

Rápidamente y sin pensárselo dos veces, se abalanzó hacia Regina rodeándola con sus brazos mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos. Fue en el preciso instante en que ambas mujeres estuvieron en contacto que una fuerte onda expansiva azul y violeta se elevó al cielo llevándose consigo el mástil roto.

El silencio reinó en el Jolly Rogers, roto únicamente por el sonido de las olas. Todos miraban entre la incredulidad y la sorpresa a una Emma que seguía con los ojos cerrados y abrazando a Regina fuertemente.

- ¿Se puede saber que esta haciendo, señorita Swan? - dijo Regina entre dientes.

Poco a poco la rubia comenzó a abrir los ojos, intuyendo cual seria la cara de la alcaldesa. Y no se equivocaba. Cuando abrió los ojos completamente se encontró frente a una de las miradas más envenenadas que la morena le había dirigido nunca.

- Yo… Pensé que queríais que os ayudara con la magia… - respondió Emma tímidamente.

_"Genial Emma, eres una idiota. Ahora si que te matará mientras estés dormida"_

- ¿Y para eso es necesario que me este abrazando? - la voz de la Reina era baja, estable; pero el veneno en sus palabras provocó un estremecimiento en todos los presentes que se mantenían en silencio contemplando la escena desde lejos, y especialmente a la rubia que seguía abrazando a la alcaldesa.

- Yo… Bueno… Supuse que si hacia como las otras veces que hicimos magia juntas… Que quizá…

- ¡No! ¡Cállese! No quiero escuchar ni una estupidez más - escupió la morena. - Y Sheriff… ¡SUÉLTEME!

- Está bien Regina, ¿quieres tranquilizarte? Te recuerdo que si no llega a ser por ti, el mástil no se habría roto. - contestó la Sheriff mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de la morena.

- ¿Tú rompiste el mástil? - pregunto Mary Margaret.- ¿Por qué?

Regina abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, tratando de dar una explicación que no la comprometiera ni demostrara su vulnerabilidad y falta de control sobre si misma.

- Ahora eso da igual. Debemos conseguir un nuevo mástil si queremos continuar. - intervino David.

- ¿No podemos hacer que aparezca uno con la magia?

- Como le dije, señorita Swan, la magia es más complicada de lo que cree. Además, la madera de este barco posee ciertas propiedades mágicas que la madera común no posee.- Explicó el Sr. Gold.- Este barco esta hecho con la madera de la que nació Pinocho y con la que se creo el armario en el que la metieron sus padres. Necesitaríamos una cantidad considerable de madera mágica para reconstruir el mástil.

- Todos y cada uno de los muebles o trozos de madera que encontréis en mi barco están formados por madera mágica. Cocodrilo, ¿crees que si los reunimos todos podrás conseguir arreglar el barco?

- Claro

- Está bien. David, tú y Hook traeréis toda la madera que encontréis. Emma y yo iremos a buscar suministros. Regina, deberías ir a descansar; y Rumpelstiltskin… - comenzó organizando Mary Margaret.

- Tranquila querida, me quedaré aquí preparando todo para cuando nuestro querido _príncipe_ y nuestro _pirata_ de pacotilla vengan con la madera. - dijo Gold con cierto tono de burla.


	3. Sospechas

**Gracias por vuestras reviews. Creo que me estoy hacia adicta a ellas jajaja Quería subir este cap antes, pero con tanto calor como hace mis neuronas no trabajan muy bien y me costó sudor y lágrimas hacerlo medianamente "pasable" Os pido perdon jajaj**

**También dar las gracias a todos los que os pasáis de incógnito Chic s, no muerdo (al menos no demasiado xD).**

**Por ultimo, recordar que los personajes pertenecen a OUAT, así como a sus creadores Edward y Adam, a la cadena ABC y a Disney (que si no recuerdo mal también le pertenecía algo). Solo aclaro, ya que en los anteriores cap se me olvidó ponerlo.**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis y hasta la próxima! :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Mary Margaret y Emma fueron las primeras en abandonar la cubierta y dirigirse hacia la cocina del barco. Una vez allí, comenzaron su búsqueda de alimentos.

La cocina no distaba mucho de como se encontraban los demás camarotes y almacenes del barco. Estaba sucia y con humedad, pero a pesar de ello, se mantenía en mejor estado de lo que pensaban.

Ambas mujeres rebuscaron entre todos los cajones y armarios con la esperanza de conseguir algo de comida que se hubiese mantenido en buen estado todos estos años desde que la maldición fuese lanzada. Por suerte, el Jolly Rogers apenas había sido afectado por esta y las provisiones de comida eran suficientes hasta que llegasen a tierra firme.

- Deberíamos pedirle a Gold que limpie todo esto. A nosotras nos llevaría días dejarlo en un estado más o menos decente. - Dijo Emma mientras cogía con dos dedos un trozo de pan mohoso y lo lanzaba a un barril que parecía ser la basura.- Esto es realmente asqueroso… - murmuró para si misma.

- O a Regina, ¿no? - preguntó Mary Margaret con cierto tono acusatorio.

- Sí, bueno. Regina también podría hacerlo pero creo que necesita descansar. Ha pasado por mucho últimamente…

- Por supuesto. - El tono de voz de Mary Margaret era seco, casi se podría decir que frío.

Emma dejó la caja de conservas que estaba mirando y se dio la vuelta lentamente hasta que su mirada se reunió con la de su madre.

Había una fina capa de oscuridad en sus ojos que la recordaba mucho a la que encontró en otras ocasiones en los ojos de Rumpelstiltskin, Cora y Regina, pero sin ser tan oscura y tenebrosa como lo era en ellos. Sin embargo, y pese a ello, esa mirada fría y casi carente de emoción provocó que todos los pelos de su nuca se erizaran.

- ¿Que significa eso?

- Nada. - respondió cortante.

- Mary Margaret… - instó la rubia mientras fruncía el ceño.

La maestra sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y soltó un largo suspiro. La oscuridad en su mirada se disipó dejando solo una mirada cansada en su rostro.

- ¿Que esta ocurriendo entre Regina y tú, Emma? - preguntó tímidamente, no muy segura de la reacción que podría tener en su hija esa pregunta tan comprometedora.

- ¿Q… Que? - balbuceó Emma con una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro. - ¿A que te refieres?

Otro suspiro salió de la boca de la maestra antes de que continuara. Esta era una conversación no solo delicada, sino también incómoda a partes iguales pero necesitaba saber que estaba ocurriendo con su hija y la que fuera su madrastra.

Mary Margaret sabia que la relación entre ambas siempre había estado empañadas por las disputas y discusiones sobre Henry, pero dado los recientes acontecimientos y el empeño de su hija por mantener a salvo a la Reina Malvada la hacían cuestionarse si todos esos encuentros explosivos habían sido producto de la pasión y el amor en lugar del odio y la ira.

_"¿Amor?"_ Blanca alejó esa idea tan pronto como llegó.

- Emma… - comenzó la maestra con cautela. - El otro día en la mina, con el detonador… Regina dijo que era imposible pararlo, ni si quiera con su magia… Y sin embargo, Storybrooke se salvó. Regina nos salvó, ambas lo hicisteis. Las dos. Juntas. - recalcó Mary Margaret. - Igual que hicisteis hoy con el mástil… Cuando la abrazaste - puntualizó mientras hacia una mueca ante el recuerdo. - Lo que quiero decir es…

Un chirriante sonido provocado por la apertura de la puerta de la cocina interrumpió a la maestra. Allí, junto al marco de la puerta se encontraban Hook y David cargando con un barril de madera cada uno.

Blanca soltó un suspiro de frustración. Ella quería más que a nada en este mundo a su marido, pero a veces (por no decir casi siempre) tenía la costumbre de interrumpir conversaciones importantes.

- Hola _altezas_. - Dijo Hook mientras David rodaba los ojos ante el comentario.

- Venimos a por la madera que hay en la cocina y que no nos sirva. ¿Habéis encontrado algo de comida que nos pueda servir?

Hook y David eran ajenos a la conversación que habían interrumpido, y solo fue cuando ninguna de las dos mujeres contestaron que se dieron cuenta de la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente.

- ¿Va todo bien? - Preguntó David mientras miraba a su mujer.

- Claro. Todo va perfectamente, David. - respondió Emma mientras cogía uno de los barriles vacíos y salía por la puerta hacia cubierta.

- ¿Que…? - comenzó preguntando David.

- Cariño, te quiero. Pero a veces eres un idiota.

Mary Margaret salió por el pasillo por el que hacia escasos segundos había salido su hija, dejando a los dos hombres con la boca abierta.

- Mujeres… - murmuró Hook mientras recogían la madera de la cocina que les podría servir de ayuda para recrear el mástil.

Ambos hombres se dirigieron a cubierta cargados de cajas y objetos de madera carentes de uso, y una vez en esta los colocaron sobre el montón situado al lado del Sr. Gold. Mary Margaret observaba como el Sr. Gold recomponía el mástil, devolviendo al Jolly Rogers a la vida y con ello emprendiendo de nuevo su viaje hacia Neverland; cuando vio con el ceño fruncido como Regina se aproximaba a su hija.

- ¿Que pasa, querida? ¿Problemas con mamá y papá? - dijo Regina mientras se acercaba a Emma.

La alcaldesa, pese a las "ordenes" de Blancanieves de retirarse a su camarote y descansar, había decidido quedarse en cubierta analizando todo lo que había pasado hacía escasos minutos.

Cómo la incredulidad de Emma ante su actitud cordial la había hecho perder el control de ella misma, cómo había sentido algo parecido a la decepción por la falta de confianza en ella por parte de la rubia… Pero sobretodo, cómo se había sentido cuando la madre biológica de su hijo la había rodeado con sus brazos.

No había sido nada romántico, ni si quiera había sido algo amistoso; y sin embargo, se había sentido tan bien, tan malditamente maravilloso…

Cuando los brazos de Emma hicieron contacto en ella, la morena había sentido como su magia volvía a cobrar fuerzas, pero se sentía diferente; como todas las veces que habían hecho magia juntas. No era tan oscura como lo era cuando la realizaba ella por su cuenta, no estaba alimentada por ira, rencor u odio. Se podría llegar a pensar que esa magia era limpia, pura…

Regina estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cerca del timón cuando vio a la rubia salir del pasillo de la cocina con una mirada cargada de sorpresa, incredulidad y… ¿miedo?; seguido de una Mary Margaret furiosa.

- Creo recordar una amenaza suya en la que me pedía "amablemente" que me alejara de usted. - espetó Emma entre dientes. - y en cambio, es precisamente usted la que no deja de acosarme últimamente, _Señora Alcaldesa. _

- ¿Acosarla? Créame, señorita Swan, que lo que quiero hacer con usted es de todo menos acosarla. - Los ojos de la Reina se abrieron de golpe por la interpretación errónea que se le podría dar a su declaración tan pronto como sus palabras abandonaron su boca.

- ¡TIERRA! - gritó David, impidiendo a Regina explicarse ante la rubia.

- ¿Tierra? - preguntó Hook desorientado. - Eso es imposible. Se supone que todavía nos faltan dos días para llegar a Neverland.

Todos los tripulantes del barco contemplaron con atención como el barco se dirigía hacia una playa completamente desierta.

- Esto no es Neverland. - indicó el Sr. Gold.

- ¿Como que no es Neverland? - preguntó Emma. - Si no es Neverland, entonces ¿donde estamos?

Una lanza se clavó a escasos centímetros de donde se situaba Hook cuando Regina aclaró:

- La isla de las Amazonas.


	4. La isla de las Amazonas

**Chic s, de nuevo gracias por las visitas, reviews, etc. Sois geniales!**

**Estuve investigando un poco sobre las Amazonas, todas las historias y leyendas que se contaban de ellas y esas cosillas. He introducido (y seguiré introduciendo) todos los nombres que he ido encontrando y que pertenecían a estas guerreras ya que tengo pensado algunas "misiones" para ellas ;)**

**Se que en las leyendas, los hombres no salían muy favorecidos, al igual que encontré que las amazonas se cortaban o quemaban (si no recuerdo mal) un pecho para poder manejar mejor el arco; pero no me terminaba de gustar mucho esa idea, así que las "reforme" para que me sirvieran posteriormente para una conversación que tengo pensada para una de nuestras protagonistas.**

**En cuanto a la vestimenta de las Amazonas, espero haberlo descrito relativamente bien; en cualquier caso, solo tenéis que buscar en google como iba vestida Xena y os servirá cualquiera de ellos, aunque particularmente me gusta más el que tiene en el "corpiño" la forma de un corazón.**

**Espero que lo disfruteis, y nos vemos en el siguiente cap.! Besitos :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Cuando el barco tocó tierra, una lluvia de lanzas cayó sobre el Jolly Rogers, atrapándolos en una jaula de cuerdas de la que era imposible salir.

Gold y Regina se dispusieron a liberar al grupo con su magia, pero por razones que no llegaban a entender, no funcionaba.

- ¿Que ocurre? ¿Porque no podéis liberarnos? - Chilló David.

- No tenemos magia. - respondió Gold algo aturdido.

- ¿Como que no tenéis magia? - cuestionó Mary Margaret.

- ¡TÚ! ¡Estúpido pirata! - Regina cogió del cuello a Hook, empujándolo contra la puerta de entrada a los camarotes. Su mirada estaba cargada de furia, y en ella se podía observar a la antigua Reina Malvada haciendo acto de presencia. - ¿¡En qué estabas pensando para acabar en la isla de las Amazonas!? - dijo zarandeándole.- ¡RESPÓNDEME!

- Yo… Yo…

- ¡Mi hijo está en peligro! ¿¡Y tú no puedes dejar de pensar en mujeres con poca ropa ni por un segundo!?

- ¡SILENCIO!

Todo el grupo se giró para ver de donde procedía esa voz.

En lo alto del mástil se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabellos color bronce que se agitaban por la suave brisa marina. Vestía un corpiño negro que acentuaba sus pechos y una falda de flecos de cuero, también negra. Sobre sus hombros, descansaba una piel de pantera que ondeaba en el viento cual bandera de un barco. Tenía el porte de una reina y la mirada feroz de la guerrera legendaria que era.

- Ainia, átalos y tápales los ojos. - ordenó la guerrera.

Una ligera corriente de aire entró en la jaula de cuerdas, y cuando cesó, todos los prisioneros estaban con las manos atadas y los ojos vendados. Lo último que pudieron ver los tripulantes del Jolly Rogers fue a las seis guerreras que les rodearon.

Todos ellos sintieron movimiento a su alrededor y por encima de sus cabezas, y minutos después se encontraban bajando del barco guiados por sus captores.

Fueron guiados por las Amazonas durante media hora por lo que parecía ser un bosque o selva.

- Genial. Atrapados por las Amazonas. - murmuró Emma mientras tropezaba con una rama. - Ahora no podremos ir a rescatar a Henry, y devoraran a los hombres.

- Tranquila querida. - resopló Regina cerca suya mientras luchaba por que no se le quedaran atrapados los tacones de sus botas entre el barro y las ramas. - Como bien ha dicho, señorita Swan, devoran _hombres_.

Varios resoplidos resonaron detrás de ellas en contestación al comentario de la morena.

- No te preocupes _rubita_. - dijo una voz muy cerca de la oreja de la rubia. - No los devoraremos. Los hombres lisiados son mejores en el amor. Tan solo les cortaremos su...

- ¡Antianira! - regañó la que parecía ser la voz de guerrera que vieron en lo alto del mástil.

- Oh, ¡vamos Antíope! Piensan que somos unas salvajes.

- Tus comentarios no es que den pie a pensar otra cosa, hermana. - sermoneó. - Melanipa, Helena y Cleta llevaos a los tres hombres y a la mujer de pelo oscuro más corto con vosotras a Casedia. Recordad que la Reina ordenó que los mantuvierais con vuestras familias bajo vuestra protección. Proporcionadles agua, comida y algo de ropa limpia; y enseñadles el poblado y nuestras costumbres. Harás las mismas tareas que todos nuestros aldeanos ¿de acuerdo? - recordó Antíope.

- Sí, hermana. - corearon las tres a la vez.

- Partid ya, antes de que el sol se ponga. Que la oscuridad os recuerde y el cielo os guíe.

Las tres mujeres se fueron con Hook, David, Gold y Mary Margaret, dejando a Emma y Regina solas con Antíope, Ainia y Antianira.

Transcurrieron varios minutos más hasta que las guerreras las ordenaran detenerse. Les quitaron las vendas a ambas y las desataron las manos.

Los ojos de ambas prisioneras parpadearon varias veces para acostumbrarse de nuevo a la luz, mientras se frotaban la zona de las muñecas que estaban algo enrojecidas por las cuerdas.

Ante ellas se encontraba una hermosa aldea que tenia en uno de los laterales las caballerizas y en otro de ellos los campos de batalla donde se encontraban varias guerreras entrenando.

Regina no pudo evitar sentir algo de nostalgia en el momento en que visualizo las caballerizas, mientras que la rubia miraba fascinada a las mujeres luchando.

Sus vestimentas eran distintas a las que llevaban sus captoras, eran más ligeras y cubrían menos carne. Todas ellas llevaban algo parecido a unos sujetadores de cuero que remarcaban y realzaban sus pechos con protecciones de hierro del mismo tamaño o de algo muy parecido a este, ya que no parecía ser muy pesado viendo los movimientos que realizaban sus portadoras. En cuanto a la parte inferior de estas, estaba cubierto por unos pantalones de cuero cortos que se ajustaban a sus cinturas como si de una segunda piel se tratara.

_"¿Como podrán moverse con esos pantalones tan ajustados? En el libro de Henry decía que Regina solía usar este tipo de pantalones. Tendré que preguntarla cuando tenga la ocasión. Si es que la tengo…"_ pensó Emma mientras miraba ensimismada a las guerreras de arriba a abajo. _"Uhm… Regina con pantalones de cuero pegados alrededor de sus piernas tonificadas y de su maravilloso cu… ¿¡Pero se puede saber en que estas pensando Emma Swan!? ¡Por dios, que es Regina!" _se reprendió mientras se ruborizaba ante el pensamiento.

Este detalle no paso desapercibido a la morena, que frunció el ceño y empezó a refunfuñar para si misma.

_"¿Se ha sonrojado? ¿Por esas mujerzuelas de pacotilla? ¡Por favor! Como si fueran gran cosa. Además, ¿desde cuando le gustan las mujeres?"_ Regina cogió aire y trato de controlar sus pensamientos. _"Vamos Regina, cualquiera podría pensar que estas celosa de esas mujeres. ¡Já! Celosa…"_

La carcajada de Antíope sacó a la alcaldesa de sus pensamientos que la miró desconcertada.

- No tienes nada de que preocuparte, morena. - le susurró Antíope lo suficientemente bajo para que solo ella la escuchase.

Esta la guiñó un ojo y las condujo hacia la cabaña más grande de la aldea. Una vez dentro, se encontraron con una hermosa habitación decorada con sillas de trabajosos diseños, alfombras de pieles de animales conocidos y sin conocer, mesas con recipientes llenos de frutas y un hermoso trono situado en el centro de esta.

En él, se encontraba las más bellas de las mujeres con ojos de color esmeralda y cabellos claros, vestida con una fina túnica que acariciaba sus curvas.

Cuando vio aparecer a ambas mujeres, se levantó de su trono majestuosamente y dio una hermosa sonrisa que ilumino toda la sala.

- Bienvenidas, hijas mías, a la isla de las Amazonas. Mi nombre es Hipólita. Reina de las Amazonas e hija de Ares y Otrera. - su cantarina voz resonó por toda la habitación. Era una voz suave, angélica y dulce que estaba cargada con la autoridad y la fuerza de una reina. - Os pido disculpas por haberos traído de este modo ante mí, pero somos algo recelosas de mostrar el camino hasta nuestros poblados. Aún así - dijo dirigiendo una mirada de reproche a las tres guerreras que se encontraban detrás de Emma y Regina. - Mis guerreras no deberían haberos atado.

- Os ruego que me perdonéis, majestad. Fui yo quien ordene atarlos. Todos ellos mostraban gran valentía y fuerza y pensé que seria mejor traerlos de este modo. - contestó Antíope mientras agachaba la cabeza. - No volverá a ocurrir.

- Está bien. Podéis salir. Ahora tengo que hablar con mis invitadas - despidió con la mano a sus guerreras. - Que la oscuridad os recuerde y el cielo os guíe.

Las tres guerreras hicieron una reverencia y se fueron, dejando a ambas mujeres solas ante su destino.

- ¿Que quieres de nosotros? ¿Y donde habéis llevado a mis padres y a los otros dos hombres? - exigió saber Emma.

Una risa melódica salió de la boca de la Reina.

- Tranquila muchacha. Todos ellos se encuentran a salvo en la aldea vecina conocida como Casedia. Vivirán allí con el resto de mujeres y hombres de la isla.

- ¿Hombres? - preguntó extrañada la Sheriff.

- Sí. - la sonrisa de la reina se profundizó. - A diferencia de lo que cuentan las leyendas e historias sobre nosotras, les permitimos que vivan con nuestras hermanas que prefieren quedarse criando a sus hijos en Casedia mientras que todas las que quieren convertirse en guerreras amazonas y quieren servir a la reina como tal viven aquí, en Licasto.

- ¿Entonces no vais a coméroslos ni nada por el estilo? - siguió preguntando la rubia algo escéptica.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco y se mordió la lengua para no soltar ningún tipo de comentario que pudiera enfadar a la reina y que provocara una discusión entre la Sheriff y ella.

- Los hombres de la aldea se encargan de la ganadería y la agricultura de la isla. Ellos pescan y recolectan alimentos para ambas aldeas. Las historias cuentan que los permitíamos entrar a la isla una vez al año para que pudiéramos aumentar nuestra población de guerreras y luego los matábamos o los esclavizábamos. - hizo una mueca antes de continuar. - Las únicas que siguen esa norma son nuestras guerreras, las que viven aquí. El resto de mujeres y hombres no tienen que cumplir con esa regla.

_"¡Madre mía! ¿Solo una vez al año? ¿Y el resto del tiempo que hacen?"_ Pensó Emma.

La risa de la reina resonó por toda la sala haciendo que la rubia la mirara interrogante.

- ¿Y eso lo preguntas tú, hija mía? - consiguió decir la reina entre risas. - ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas muchacha? ¿Uno? ¿Dos años, tal vez?

Regina observaba atentamente la conversación entre la reina y la salvadora cuando vio como Emma abría los ojos a modo de sorpresa ante el comentario de la reina y un ligero rubor asomaba por sus mejillas.

_"No puede ser posible… ¿Están hablando de cuanto tiempo lleva Emma sin sexo?"_ Regina observó más detenidamente la cara de la Sheriff. Cómo sus mejillas parecían sonrojarse más y más y cómo su mirada se perdía en sus botas. _"Sin duda están hablando de eso. Pero, si eso es cierto… Entonces, ¿no pasó nada entre ella y Graham?"_ la alcaldesa sacudió la cabeza apartando esos pensamientos momentáneamente y decidió salir al rescate de su Sheriff. _"¿Suyo?"_


	5. La Reina de las Amazonas

**Bueno, nuevo cap. subido antes de lo que pensaba. Creo que las Amazonas me inspiran jajajaja**

**De nuevo gracias a todos los que seguís la historia, y a todos los que os pasais en modo "fantasma" os animo a que os dejéis ver xD siempre viene bien saber que piensan los lectores y escuchar vuestras sugerencias :D**

**Besos! :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

- ¿Como sabemos que están bien nuestros _amigos, _majestad? - preguntó Regina viendo como la rubia soltaba un suspiro de alivio.

En otros tiempos, la Reina Malvada no habría sido tan cortes ni habría utilizado ningún tipo de titulo para hacer referencia a una reina a la que no debía lealtad, pero Regina creyó que ya habían tentado demasiado a la suerte con la falta de cortesía por parte de la rubia.

- Cada aldea posee un portal mágico por el que nos comunicamos, muy parecido a los espejos que teníais en vuestro palacio, _alteza_.

- ¿Como sabes que…

- ¿Que eras una reina en otro mundo? - Regina fue interrumpida por Hipólita.- Se muchas cosas de vosotros, joven reina. Como que esta mujer que te acompaña es la madre de tu hijo.

- Bueno, técnicamente yo soy su verdadera madre. Aunque, - se apresuró a decir Emma bajo la mirada inquisitiva de la morena. - Lo compartimos. Lo que quiero decir es que no somos pareja ni nada por el estilo.

Regina miró al Sheriff con una de sus particulares miradas que decían claramente: _"¿En serio, señorita Swan?" _a lo que Emma respondió con un ligero encogimiento de hombros y un susurro apenas audible. - Solo quería aclararlo…

- Claro. - La reina observaba atentamente a ambas mujeres con una media sonrisa pintada en su cara, antes de comenzar a hablar de nuevo. - En cualquier caso, se que han secuestrado a vuestro pequeño.

- Entonces, ¿nos ayudareis a encontrarlo? - preguntó ansiosamente Regina.

- Por supuesto. Pero ahora se esta haciendo tarde y deberíais descansar. - Hipólita movió la mano en el aire, antes de que apareciera de nuevo Antíope. - Mañana hablaremos sobre como rescatar a vuestro hijo y responderé todas las preguntas que tengáis para mi. - Emma abrió la boca para hacer una última pregunta, pero fue interrumpida por una severa mirada de la reina. - Mañana.

Y tras esto, Antíope las guió fuera de la cabaña de la reina por un uno de los caminos hacia el sur de la aldea, próximo a las caballerizas.

- ¿En serio, Sheriff? ¿Era necesario decirle que no somos pareja? - espetó Regina en un susurro tratando de evitar, en vano, que Antíope la escuchara.

- ¿Querías que pensaran que somos pareja? - los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de golpe por la sorpresa. - ¿Regina? - preguntó ante la falta de respuesta por parte de la alcaldesa.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿A caso crees que querría ser relacionada con _usted_? Antes preferiría que lo hicieran con Hook.

Emma la miró boquiabierta.

- Ahí te has pasado, Regina.

La morena resopló y puso los ojos en blanco antes de acelerar el paso alejándose de la rubia todo cuanto pudo.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de detenerse ante una pequeña cabaña próxima al bosque. La guerrera las abrió la puerta y las indicó que pasaran.

A su derecha se encontraba la cocina con un pequeño horno de leña, varios armarios, una mesa en la que descansaba un recipiente lleno de frutas y dos sillas.

- La reina os ha cedido esta cabaña. Está próxima tanto a las caballerizas como a los campos de entrenamiento. - enseñó la guerrera. - Tenéis ropas limpias en vuestra habitación y algo de comida en la cocina. Si necesitáis algo, me encontrareis dos cabañas a la derecha.

- Gracias, Antíope. - dijo Regina.

Unos fuertes gruñidos salieron de una de las habitaciones. Tanto Regina como Antíope se dirigieron allí para encontrarse con la cara de pocos amigos de Emma.

- ¿Que ocurre? - preguntó divertida la amazona.

- ¿Que es esto? - cuestionó la rubia entre dientes.

- Una cama. ¿No habías visto nunca una antes? - el tono jocoso de la guerrera no hacia más que enfurecer a la Sheriff.

Regina miraba boquiabierta sin comprender muy bien el enfado de Emma.

- ¡Ya se que es una cama! ¡Y por su puesto que he visto una antes! - espetó Emma. - Lo que quiero saber es porque solo hay una cama en toda la casa cuando somos dos personas las que tenemos que dormir aquí.

- Bueno - comentó Antíope con una gran sonrisa. - es una cama grande en la que entran dos personas. - respondió con un guiño y antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más, salió de la cabaña y se perdió en la noche.

- ¿Que pasa Sheriff? ¿Tiene miedo de que la Reina Malvada le arranque el corazón mientras duerme? - ronroneó la alcaldesa.

- ¿Por qué no estas molesta con tener que dormir conmigo? - interrogó la rubia, mirándola sospechosamente.

- Oh querida, porque en realidad no vamos a dormir juntas. - respondió Regina con una amplia sonrisa. - Usted dormirá en el suelo.

Emma la fulminó con la mirada, sin ganas de discutir, antes de dirigirse a la cocina a comer algo.

Una vez con el estómago lleno se dirigió de nuevo hacia la habitación. Cuando llegó, Regina ya se encontraba en la cama vestida con una fina túnica blanca que mostraba el suave oleaje de sus pechos y su largo cuello ligeramente bronceado.

Emma comenzó a desnudarse bajo la atenta mirada de Regina, quedándose solo con una camiseta básica blanca de tirantes y sus bragas rojas de encaje.

Regina la observó maravillada, contemplando sus largas y perfectas piernas que siempre iban ajustadas por esos endemoniados vaqueros que realzaban su culo, y se perdió en sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de que reconocía esas prendas. Era la misma ropa que llevaba la rubia el día que se presentó en el hostal de la abuelita con su cesta de manzanas.

Una vez que la rubia colocó todas sus prendas y sus botas en el armario, se dirigió al lado derecho de la cama y apartó las sábanas. Mientras lo hacia, pudo avistar una pequeña porción de la piel expuesta de las piernas de la morena que mostraban unas deliciosas piernas desnudas y lisas ya que la túnica solo las cubría hasta la mitad del muslo.

Emma se sentó en la cama, cogió una gran bocanada de aire y se recostó dándole la espalda a Regina y tapándose un poco con las sabanas de algodón.

- ¿Se puede saber que hace, señorita Swan? - preguntó Regina cuando salió de su ensimismamiento. - Habíamos acordado que usted dormiría en el suelo

- Mire, majestad, tengo sueño, estoy cansada y me duele la cabeza. - resopló. - Si quiere quedarse bien, si no, ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Pero yo no me muevo.

- No me extraña que lleve tanto tiempo sin tener una relación con nadie… - murmuró Regina para si misma.

- ¿Perdón? - exigió la rubia.

- Que se mantenga alejada de mi, señorita Swan.

- No se preocupe por eso, señora alcaldesa. No me acercaría a usted ni por todo el dinero del mundo.

Regina soltó un gruñido antes de apagar la vela que descansaba en la pequeña mesilla de su lado de la cama.

El silencio reinó en la habitación antes de que fuera roto por Emma.

- ¿Crees que nos ayudaran a encontrar a Henry? ¿Debemos confiar en ellas?

- No sé, dígamelo usted que es la que tenia un superpoder para detectar mentiras... - ironizó la morena.

Emma se giró lentamente tratando de encontrar la mirada de la morena. Cuando esmeralda y chocolate se reunieron, respondió:

- Digamos que últimamente no funciona muy bien ese superpoder… No quiero volver a equivocarme.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación, dejando que el peso de las palabras de Emma recayera sobre Regina. Estaba claro que Emma se estaba refiriendo al día en que acusó a la alcaldesa por la muerte falsa de Archie.

_"¿Esa es su manera de pedirme perdón por no confiar en mi?"_ pensó Regina.

- Creo que deberíamos confiar en ellas. Si hubieran querido hacernos daño ya lo habrían hecho, y no nos habrían dejado solas en la cabaña sin ninguna clase de guardián que nos vigilase. - habló mientras soltaba un bostezo.

Una pequeña sonrisa floreció en los labios de la rubia cuando la vio bostezar.

- Pareces un gatito mientras bostezas. Y se te forman una arruguitas muy graciosas en la nariz. Justo aquí. - susurró Emma mientras rozaba con un dedo el puente de la nariz de Regina.

El dedo de Emma descansó durante varios segundos allí, acariciando ensimismada en sus pensamientos la piel dulcemente antes de que un aclarado de garganta la sacara de su ensoñación.

- Sheriff…

- Oh, sí. Perdona. - dijo la rubia sonrojada mientras retiraba el dedo. - Buenas noches, Regina. - suspiró antes de darse la vuelta y cerrar los ojos.

- Buenas noches señorita Swan. - respondió Regina con una pequeña sonrisa juguetona en sus labios y sus mejillas ruborizadas.


	6. El beso

**Nuevo cap a la vista! Siento no haber subido ayer. Me tomé el día libre, más o menos jajaja**

**Gracias a todos los favs, reviews y follows, especialmente a las que me bombardeáis con reviews y pm sugiriéndome y preguntándome cosas jeje Os lo agradezco un montón :D**

**Bueno, como veréis cuando leáis este cap, hago referencia a Goku (hace tiempo que vi la serie y no puedo recordar bien si lo que puse es correcto o no. Asiq seguidores de dragon ball, no me matéis). Eso es primer lugar, y en segundo: hay una parte en la que aparecen Antíope y Emma (cuando lleguéis, sabréis de que hablo) en la que me inspiré en los poderes de Bo (Lost Girl ó Reina de las Sombras) aunque no será exactamente igual. En el siguiente lo explicaré.**

**Creo que ya no me olvido de más. Pero ya sabéis que si tenéis cualquier duda, sugerencia o queréis simplemente hablarme porque estáis aburridos, no dudéis en hacerlo jajajaja**

**Hasta el siguiente. Espero que os guste! :)**

**(PD: Gracias a pokeresp que me corrigió el error de Goku jaja)**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

El sol ya se alzaba en lo alto del cielo cuando Emma despertó.

Después de varias noches sin dormir y la larga caminata del día anterior, había conseguido rendirse al cansancio y dormir toda la noche. O casi toda, ya que en mitad de la noche la rubia había sido despertada por los sollozos y gritos de su acompañante de cama que se agitaba furiosamente.

Emma había tratado, en vano, de despertar a Regina; llamándola por su nombre, agitándola suavemente de los hombros, incluso dándola pequeños golpecitos en la cara… Pero lo único que había conseguido la rubia fue un fuerte puñetazo en el labio.

Tras varios minutos tratando de bloquear los golpes inconscientes de la alcaldesa, la Sheriff había logrado calmarla sujetando los brazos de Regina entorno a su cintura, haciendo con esta la "cucharita".

Una vez que la rubia creyó que su cuerpo, y especialmente su cara, no correrían peligro ante las pesadillas de la mujer más mayor, la soltó y volvió a colocarse boca arriba en su lado de la cama, sorprendiéndose cuando Regina se giró, todavía dormida, y la rodeó por la cintura con su brazo y coloco su cabeza en su hombro derecho.

Emma bajó la mirada a la morena que seguía recostada en la misma posición sobre su cuerpo que cuando la calmó en sus pesadillas, salvo por una de las piernas de la morena que había sido enroscada entorno a la pierna derecha de la sheriff.

La rubia no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando sintió la piel caliente y expuesta sobre su pierna, así como la suave respiración que acariciaba su cuello.

_"Se ve tan tranquila cuando duerme… Sin ese ceño fruncido las 24 horas"_ pensó Emma mientras cogía un mechón moreno y lo colocaba detrás de la oreja. Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron en shock cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. _"Dios, Emma. ¡Quieres dejar de tocarla y arriesgar tu vida de esa manera! Bastante arriesgaste anoche cuando la dijiste que parecía un gatito. ¿En serio? ¿¡Un "gatito"!? Eso fue demasiado cursi incluso para Mary Margaret"._

Emma trató de liberarse del agarre de la morena pero cuando intentó escapar, la morena apretó más fuerte su abrazo contra la rubia.

_"Genial. Cuando despierte, seré incinerada por una bola de fuego sólo para ser otra vez recompuesta y golpeada de nuevo por su gancho."_ Emma pasó la lengua por su reciente herida, saboreando los restos de sangre seca que se había formado en ella. _"Hay que reconocer que tiene un buen gancho."_

El salvador se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de improvisto. Antíope asomaba sobre el marco de la puerta observando con diversión la escena que desarrollaba ante sus ojos, provocada por su repentina aparición.

El fuerte sonido de la puerta había despertado a Regina, que sobresaltada al encontrarse acurrucada en los brazos del salvador, había empujado a Emma de la cama provocando que esta se cayera al suelo con un ruido sordo y unas cuantas maldiciones cuando su frente golpeó contra la pata de su mesilla de noche creándola una pequeña brecha.

- ¡Ay! ¡Joder, Regina! - se quejó Emma.

- Ese lenguaje, Sheriff.

- No me vengas con esas. ¿Se puede saber por que has hecho eso? - preguntó la rubia mientras trataba de incorporarse.

Un leve mareo apareció una vez que consiguió levantarse del suelo causando que los pies de Emma se tambalearan, amenazando con precipitarse de nuevo al suelo.

Antíope se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella, sujetándola por la cintura antes de que pudiera volver a caerse, y la examinó la herida. La amazona deslizó un dedo por el pequeño hilo de sangre que caía por una de las sienes de la rubia, limpiando la piel a su paso.

Regina no pudo evitar un ataque de celos _"¿Celos? Por favor, Regina. No seas ridícula"_ cuando observó lo cerca que estaban las dos mujeres entre si. Sobre todo, cuando vio como de próximos estaban sus labios. Pero, sin duda, su furia creció cuando la guerrera pasó uno de sus pulgares por el labio inferior de la Sheriff en algo que podría considerarse como una caricia. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la pequeña herida que había sido acariciada segundos antes por la guerrera.

- ¿Quien le hizo esa herida, señorita Swan? - dijo tras aclararse la garganta y atraer la mirada de ambas mujeres en ella.

- La misma persona que me hizo la que tengo en la frente, _majestad._

Regina la miró consternada, sin saber muy bien que debería decir.

- Creo que esta conversación puede esperar. - intervino Antíope. - La reina quiere veros y no le suele gustar esperar. Daos prisa.

La amazona se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se detuvo y se dio media vuelta para situarse de nuevo frente a Emma. Antíope tomó el rostro de la rubia y aproximó sus labios a los de esta en un beso suave. Cuando se apartó, las heridas de Emma habían sido curadas y eliminadas, sin rastro de alguna cicatriz.

- No me des las gracias. Ya me devolverás el favor - dijo antes de guiñarla un ojo y salir por la puerta.

La mandíbula de Regina se tensó mientras observaba como la larga melena de la guerrera se perdía por la puerta.

_"Estúpida amazona. ¿Quien se ha creído que es? No tiene ningún derecho en besar a la madre de mi hijo por muy guerrera legendaria con complejo de dama de compañía que sea."_ Las manos de Regina se cerraron en puños mientras dirigía la mirada a la rubia que se encontraba a su lado, en estado de shock.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas a causa del rubor y pasaba con un dedo tembloroso ambos lugares donde anteriormente se encontraban sus heridas.

Regina no podía soportar más la estúpida expresión que tenia la rubia en la cara por lo que se encaminó hacia el armario, cogió una blusa azul claro, unos pantalones marrones de cuero, ropa interior y sus botas, y se fue al baño a tomar una ducha y cambiarse sin dirigirle ni una palabra, ni si quiera una mirada, a la rubia.

Una hora después, ambas mujeres se encontraban en la sala de reuniones de la reina duchadas y con ropa limpia.

Durante el tiempo que tanto Emma como Regina habían empleado arreglándose no se habían dirigido la palabra, por lo que no era de extrañar que ahora se encontraran las dos sentadas, lo más lejos posible la una de la otra, entorno a la mesa redonda de la reina en completo silencio.

La reina entró en la sala con movimientos gráciles y elegantes, y se sentó en la silla que quedaba libre entre ambas mujeres. Contempló con una sonrisa en su cara como ambas mujeres apenas se dirigían la mirada.

- ¿Habéis dormido bien? - preguntó Hipólita.

Emma soltó un gruñido bajo y Regina puso los ojos en blanco mientras la tensión crecía.

- Lo tomare como un sí. - dijo la reina, acomodándose en su asiento. - Está bien. ¿Por donde queréis que empecemos?

- Henry. - contestó Regina. - ¿Cómo podemos llegar a Neverland?

- Una de nuestras hermanas vive en Neverland. Ella será quien os ayude una vez que estéis allí, pero tenéis que estar preparados. Los peligros con los que os enfrentáis no son nada con los que ya conocíais.

- ¿Sabes quien está detrás de todo esto? - interrogó la rubia.

- No sabemos quien es, pero sí sabemos que se trata de una de las fuerzas más oscuras que se han visto en vuestro mundo. En cualquiera de ellos. - contestó la reina en tono serio. - Como sabréis, nosotras no podemos intervenir en vuestras disputas y guerras ya que nuestro mundo no se rige por vuestras reglas. Somos una civilización semi inmortal, vigiladas estrechamente por los dioses.

- ¿Y como nos va a ayudar tu hermana si debéis manteneros alejados? - cuestionó Emma con el ceño fruncido.

- Mirina hace años abandonó nuestra civilización para conquistar y causar daño en vuestro mundo por órdenes de nuestro padre. Cuando la guerra de los dioses terminó, a nuestra hermana se le dio la oportunidad de viajar a un nuevo mundo y enmendar sus errores. Tu papel de salvador es más grande de lo que imaginas, Emma. Va más allá de los límites de tu mundo. - explicó la reina mientras miraba fijamente a la rubia. - Es por eso que ella os ayudará. Ella tiene que ser salvada. Por ambas. - dijo clavando los ojos en Regina.

- Está bien. - suspiró Emma. - ¿Cuando podremos estar allí? ¿Y cómo vamos a salvarla?

- Como dije, antes de ir allí necesitáis prepararos. Emma, Antíope se ha ofrecido voluntaria para entrenarte como guerrera amazona. Ella te preparará hasta que crea que estas preparada.

_"Cómo no. Esa golfa haría cualquier cosa por volver a tener su boca encima de la de Emma"_ Regina soltó un gruñido que fue escuchado sólo por la reina.

- Regina. - la llamó en tono serio. - Tú estarás bajo mi tutela. Te mostraré todo lo que necesitas saber para poder _seguir adelante._ - la reina hizo hincapié en esto último.

- Pero necesitamos llegar cuanto antes a Neverland. No sabemos lo que le pueden estar haciendo a mí… a nuestro hijo. - protestó la morena.

- Tranquila joven reina, una de las ventajas de nuestro mundo es que el tiempo transcurre de distinto modo al vuestro. Un año en nuestro mundo, equivale a un día en los demás reinos.

- ¿Igual que Goku cuando va a la sala del tiempo para entrenar y así vencer a…?

- ¿Tienes que ser siempre tan idiota? - la interrumpió Regina, fulminándola con la mirada.

La reina resopló visiblemente molesta y frotó sus dedos contra las sienes mientras cerraba los ojos. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.


	7. Guerrera y Reina

**Madre mía! Con el cap anterior cayó sobre mi correo un montón de reviews, follows y favs! **

**Gracias a todos: claudia, vesita, pokeresp (a ti doble gracias por la corrección de goku jaja), silviasi22, Evilregal-Ameh, EsmeMills, paola-enigma, arishia25, DuendeNY, LauraRivas, Stanaticgirl, ester2905, pichu87 y shlwlk.**

**Y gracias al resto que pasáis de incógnito.**

**Os pido disculpas, tenia pensado subir este cap antes, pero el router sigue dando problemas -.-'**

**Nos vemos en el próximo! :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

Ambas mujeres se detuvieron ante la expresión de la reina antes de iniciar otra disputa. Guardaron silencio hasta que la voz de la reina volvió a sonar en la sala.

- ¿Ya habéis acabado?

- Uhm… Yo… Yo tengo otra pregunta. - respondió tímidamente Emma. - Lo de ayer… ¿Como lo hiciste?

- ¿El que muchacha?

- Bueno, ya sabes… - el rubor comenzó a subir por las mejillas de la rubia. - Cuando pensé en… "esa cosa" y tú me preguntaste como si supieras que había pensado.

- Por dios, señorita Swan, no se haga la mojigata. Sé que estaban hablando de su obvia falta de intimidad. - dijo Regina.

- ¿Perdona? - cuestionó la Sheriff. - ¿Como que _obvia_ falta de intimidad?

- Bueno Sheriff, eso explicaría sus constantes cambios de humor y su irritabilidad.

-¡Claro, porque tú eres Miss simpatía! Bueno, pues perdona por no arrancarle el corazón a un hombre y obligarle a acostarse conmigo mientras mi hijo está dormido en la habitación de al lado.

- Tenía más hombres en el pueblo. - contestó Regina entre dientes. - O mujeres. Creo recordar que la señorita Lucas parecía estar muy interesada en usted.

- No tengo costumbre de salir con gente, especialmente con mujeres que han estado en el lado oscuro. - escupió Emma.

- ¡SILENCIO! - gritó la reina.

Su voz retumbo por toda la sala, haciendo estremecer a ambas mujeres por el peso del poder de esta. Atrás había quedado la voz melódica y dulce de la reina.

Hipólita tomó una larga bocanada de aire antes de continuar. Se suponía que era una reina legendaria, semidiosa y con grandes poderes pero, al parecer, todo eso no era suficiente para evitar que esas dos testarudas mujeres no acabaran con ella.

- Puedo leer la mente, Emma. - la rubia, que se encontraba mirando avergonzada sus manos, levantó la mirada para reunirla con la de la reina.

- ¿Puedes leer todos los pensamientos que tengamos? ¿Todos… Todos? - preguntó escandalizada.

- Sí y no. Mi lectura de mentes depende de la intensidad de vuestros pensamientos. Sin embargo, tengo la capacidad de bloquearlos, salvo que sean pensamientos que gritáis en vuestras cabezas. - la reina dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su cara dirigida hacia las dos mujeres. - Mi poder para mantener bajo control todos vuestros pensamientos se debe al cinturón de los dioses.

- ¿El cinturón que os robó Heracles? - interrogó la morena. - Pensé que se trataba de una leyenda.

- Sí, ese cinturón. Pero Heracles no me lo robó. Ese cinturón poseía una maldición creada por Ares, que nos condenaba a todas las Amazonas. Fue gracias a Heracles que nos salvamos.

- ¿Es que todo tiene que girar entorno a maldiciones y besos de amor verdadero? - murmuró Emma mientras dejaba caer la cabeza encima de la mesa.

Hipólita rió ante este comentario.

- ¿No crees en el amor verdadero, Emma? ¿Tú, que salvaste a tú hijo y a todo tu reino? - la mirada de sabiduría de la guerrera provocó en la rubia un pequeño gruñido.

- ¿Podemos controlar nuestra mente para evitar que sea leída? - dijo Regina ignorando al salvador.

- No os preocupéis muchacha, el poder de leer la mente solo lo tiene la Reina Amazona y su guerrera. Sin embargo, os enseñaré a ambas a controlar vuestros pensamientos para que no sean escuchados, así como a enseñaros a comunicaros entre vosotras a través de la mente.

_"Genial"_ pensó Regina _"No tengo suficiente con tener que dormir con ella y aguantarla en todo momento, que ahora también podré gozar de sus maravillosos pensamientos incluso cuando no estemos juntas." _

- ¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso? Aquí no funciona la magia. - preguntó Emma.

- Tienes razón princesa. - Emma hizo una mueca ante ese titulo. - Esta isla no posee la magia que conocéis vosotras. Por eso no podíais utilizarla para liberaros. Pero - explicó la guerrera con una amplia sonrisa. - para eso os servirá vuestro entrenamiento. La magia que existe aquí es mucho más antigua y legendaria que la de otros mundos ya que somos hijas de dioses. La magia es creada por los antiguos lazos de las primeras guerreras amazonas, las hijas de sangre pura de los dioses que fueron enviadas al mundo mortal.

- Es por eso que tengo que entrenarme. - afirmó lentamente Emma.- Así podré convertirme en guerrera amazona y estar más cerca de esos lazos.

- Así es. - confirmó la reina con un leve asentimiento. - Y es por eso que Regina tiene que afrontar sus propias pruebas. Porque tú serás su guerrera y Regina tú reina. Sé - se apresuró a decir Hipólita antes de que alguna de las dos mujeres pudieran comenzar una nueva disputa.- que vuestra relación es complicada pero eso es algo que deberéis de afrontar juntas por el bien de vuestro hijo.

Ambas mujeres resoplaron a la vez y se miraron por primera vez desde el incidente del beso. Tanto Regina como Emma tenían sus dudas y temores, pero la idea de superar sus diferencias por su hijo les trajo una nueva valentía para enfrentarse al reto.

Era verdad que durante los últimos días habían conseguido tolerarse pero no podían engañarse, la tolerancia y la aceptación eran dos términos completamente diferentes.

Con una mirada de determinación en sus caras, rubia y morena asintieron ante la propuesta de la reina.

- Está bien. - suspiró la reina. Quizás no fuese tan difícil después de todo. - Antes de que comencéis con vuestras asignaciones, os dije que vuestra familia y amigos estaban bien en la aldea vecina. - dijo la reina mientras se levantaba. - Seguidme. Os llevaré ante el portal para que podáis hablar con ellos.

Ambas mujeres se apresuraron a seguir a la reina fuera de su cabaña. Tomaron la misma dirección que les llevaba hacia su pequeña morada, pero giraron a la izquierda cinco cabañas antes.

A los pocos minutos llegaron a un pequeño altar en cuyo centro se encontraba un enorme marco con grabados y dibujos tribales inscritos en sus bordes que desprendía una luz de color azul y verde.

La reina se acercó al marco y susurró el nombre del poblado, antes de que una columna de agua rellenara el marco mostrando lo que parecía una sala de reuniones como en la que habían estado hace unos minutos pero más pequeña y menos elegante.

Una mujer se encontraba en el otro lado de la columna de agua inclinada ante su reina.

- Helena. Llama a tus invitados para que puedan hablar con su familia.

- Majestad, - habló la amazona. - Los hombres marcharon esta mañana a pescar y cazar. Pero puedo llamar a la mujer para que se presente ante vos. - dijo mientras desaparecía del portal.

- Futuras reina y guerrera, debo irme. Cuando terminéis de hablar vendrán a buscaros para comenzar vuestra preparación. - comentó la reina. - Ellas os enseñaran todo lo que debéis saber sobre la aldea y nuestra historia. Si me necesitáis, ya sabéis donde encontrarme, aunque vuestras maestras os mostraran la manera más sencilla para poder comunicarnos.

- ¿Ellas? ¿Como que ellas? Pensé que estaba bajo vuestra tutela. - preguntó Regina.

La reina no contestó. Se limito a darla una de sus perfectas sonrisas y se fue.

Varios minutos más tarde, la joven amazona llamada Helena volvió a aparecer seguido por Mary Margaret.

- ¡Emma! ¡Oh dios mío, cariño, estas bien! - chilló la maestra. - Nos dijeron que la reina quería hablar con vosotras y que no os pasaría nada ¡pero estábamos tan preocupados!

- Tranquila Mary Margaret. Estoy… Estamos bien. - tranquilizó la rubia. - La reina quería hablar con nosotras sobre el rescate de Henry. Quieren ayudarnos y nos estuvo… Proponiendo varios planes.

- ¿A las dos? - cuestionó Mary Margaret.

- Si querida. Te guste o no, ambas somos sus madres. - Regina la fulminó con la mirada bajo la mirada de sorpresa de la rubia.

Habían pasado varios días desde que la alcaldesa la había reconocido como madre de Henry, pero todavía no podía esconder la mirada de sorpresa que se adueñaba de su cara cada vez que lo hacia.

- ¿Como os están tratando? - siguió interrogando la maestra.

- Bien Mary Margaret. La reina nos alojó en una de las cabañas de la aldea y nos proporcionó todo cuanto necesitamos.

- ¿Estáis las dos en la misma cabaña? - La mirada de horror de Blanca animó a Regina a hablar.

- Por supuesto, querida. Y creo que te alegrará saber que tu amada hija y yo estamos compartiendo cama. - dijo Regina con la mejor de sus sonrisas malvadas.

El poco color de las mejillas de Blanca ya había desaparecido cuando su cuerpo cayó inconsciente al suelo.

- Genial Regina. Tenias que decirle que hemos dormido juntas. - resopló Emma mientras observaba a su madre desmayada frente a ella.

- Bueno querida, si voy a tener que aguantarte dentro y fuera de mí ser, tendré que tener algún tipo de diversión para soportarlo. - ronroneó mientras la guiñaba un ojo.


	8. Los brazaletes de los dioses

**De nuevo, siento el retraso. El router y ahora el pc están de huelga y apenas puedo trabajar con ellos ¬¬' **

**Este cap hace referencia a unos brazaletes y sus colores. Estuve investigando (os pido perdón si los resultados son erróneos aunque espero que no lo sean) sobre los significados de los colores. Se que dependiendo de la pag web o libros los significados cambian, pero creo que los que he utilizado son más o menos igual en todos los sitios en los que hacen referencia a ello (perdón de nuevo si no es así).**

**De este modo, los colores quedan así:**

**Antíope: verde - representa la seguridad, curación, resistencia y estabilidad.**

**Hippo: lavanda - representa curación espiritual; añil - representa la ayuda para despejar el camino a la consciencia del yo espiritual. (Creo que encajan perfectamente con su misión con respecto a Regina y su entrenamiento).**

**Hipólita: azul - representa la sabiduría, inteligencia, verdad y sinceridad.**

**Los colores que tendrán Regina y Emma los diré más adelante, al igual que sus significados.**

**Gracias por seguir conmigo y nos vemos en el siguiente. **

**Besos! :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Transcurrieron lo que parecieron unos largos minutos antes de que Mary Margaret despertada del trance y se incorporara del suelo.

La maestra miró atentamente a ambas mujeres no muy segura de que pregunta debía realizar primero.

- Vosotras… - comenzó. - Quiero decir, que las dos estáis…

- Querida Blanca, - interrumpió Regina con una sonrisa que poco a poco se iba agrandando. - Tu preocupación debería estar dirigida hacia otra persona. Al fin y al cabo, siempre es mejor una reina que una simple guerrera. Además, así todo quedaría en famil… - su voz se fue apagando poco a poco al dirigir su mirada a Emma.

La rubia estaba de brazos cruzados, su cara roja de ira y una mirada que si tuviera el poder de matarla, la habría convertido en cenizas.

_"Es irónico que sea mi propia mirada intimidante la que se viese reflejada en el rostro de Emma y que consiguiera el mismo efecto que cuando yo misma la utilizo con el resto."_ pensó Regina.

- ¿Que quieres decir con lo de _simple guerrera_? - preguntó Mary Margaret. - ¿Que es lo que no me estas contando, Emma? - su ceño se profundizó y sus manos se posaron en sus caderas.

Como si de una señal divina se tratara, la "simple guerrera" apareció detrás de Emma con una gran sonrisa en la cara, la cual era seguida de cerca por otra amazona de oscuros y largos cabellos y ojos de color azul hielo.

Su rostro parecía impenetrable y carente de emoción, con una dureza en su mirada que podría romper hasta el más duro de los diamantes.

- Sentimos interrumpir, pensábamos que ya habíais acabado. - dijo Antíope dirigiéndole una enorme sonrisa a Emma.

- Ems… Si, bueno. Nosotras… Tuvimos algún pequeño contratiempo. - balbuceó Emma mientras un ligero rubor subía hasta sus mejillas.

Mary Margaret contempló a las tres mujeres con cierto recelo. Algo debía de haber pasado dadas sus reacciones, que iban desde las mejillas sonrojadas de su hija a la sonrisa de suficiencia de Antíope, pasando por rígida postura de Regina que refunfuñaba algo inteligible entre dientes mientras la vena de su frente se hinchaba.

La rubia se giró hacia su madre, que la miraba con ojos interrogantes, antes de volver a hablar tratando de controlar su nerviosismo.

-Mamá - _"¿Mamá? ¡Agh! Contrólate, Swan ¿Quieres?" _- Estas son Antíope y… - su mirada se dirigió a la desconocida guerrera que apenas había movido un músculo desde que llegó.

- Hippo. - contestó la amazona con una leve reverencia.

- Ya nos conocimos, aunque no nos presentamos como era debido. - sonrió Antíope.- Siento haberos atado de manos. Eso estuvo fuera de lugar.

- No os preocupéis. Seguíais órdenes de vuestra reina. - respondió Blanca.

_"Fantástico. Una reunión familiar con la lengua suelta. Por favor, que alguien me arranque los ojos y me deje sorda antes de que venga el otro idiota."_ Otro suspiro de frustración salió de la alcaldesa.

La recién conocida amazona, Hippo, se aclaró la garganta atrayendo todas las miradas en ella.

- Siento interrumpir esta reunión familiar, pero creo que deberíamos volver a nuestras obligaciones. Se nos está haciendo tarde.

_"¡Gracias a dios! Alguien con dos dedos de frente que se centra en lo que debe centrarse y no en coqueteos de adolescentes"_ La mandíbula de Regina se relajó un poco.

- Oh, si bueno… Entonces será mejor que me vaya. Ya hablaremos cariño. Y ten cuidado. - se despidió Mary Margaret. - Tu padre y yo te queremos. - añadió antes de que la barrera de agua desapareciera llevándose consigo la imagen de la maestra.

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco antes de seguir a ambas amazonas que ya se dirigían hacia los campos de entrenamientos.

- _Gracias_ por hacerle creer a mi madre que nos hemos acostado. - el veneno en la voz de la Sheriff provocó un pequeño estremecimiento en la alcaldesa. Aunque eso no fue suficiente para hacerla callar.

- ¿Y no es verdad que nos hayamos acostado, Sheriff? - preguntó Regina con una sonrisa inocente.

- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Bueno querida, no es mi culpa que su madre sea tan ingenua como para creer que le he robado la inocencia a su pobre hijita. -Provocó la morena.- O lo que queda de ella… - murmuró para si misma.

Emma escuchó este último comentario, aunque decidió ignorarlo y seguir la siguiente cuestión.

- ¿Y también era necesario hacerla creer que tengo algo con... - bajó la voz. - Antíope?

- Señorita Swan, yo sólo lo insinué. Está claro que si su madre me creyó fue por su comportamiento de adolescente enamorado cuando vio a esa _guerrera_. - escupió con repugnancia esa última palabra.

- ¿Pero se puede saber que te pasa con ella? Me curó las heridas que tú me hiciste.

- ¿Y para eso era necesario meterte la lengua hasta la campanilla?

- No me metió la lengua hasta ningún sitio. Y aunque lo hubiera hecho, no se porque te… Oh - la realización del comportamiento de la morena la golpearon en la cara como una corriente gélida de aire. - Ya veo…

- ¿Que es lo que ya ve, señorita Swan?

- Estás celosa. - contestó Emma con toda la indiferencia que pudo reunir.

- ¿Que? - Regina se quedó estupefacta. - ¡No estoy celosa!

La rubia levantó una ceja mientras la cuestionaba con la mirada.

- No estoy celosa, _Sheriff._ - recalcó Regina.- Simplemente me preocupo por la educación de mi hijo. Y su comportamiento con respecto a esa… _mujer_ le influye negativamente. No me gustaría que Henry pensara que las relaciones de una noche son buenas.

- Otra vez con las malditas lecciones sobre relaciones. - resopló Emma.- Primero, Henry tiene once años. No creo que este muy interesado en las relaciones de una noche. Y segundo, nadie ha hablado de relaciones de una noche.

- Oh… - Regina dio un pequeño traspiés ante este último comentario, y se apresuro a recomponerse antes de que Emma se diera cuenta. - Piensas tener una relación seria con ella.

- ¿Por qué no? - dijo Emma ignorando el tuteo de la morena.- Es una mujer hermosa y parece que tenemos cosas en común, como nuestra aversión por las faldas y los vestidos.

La máscara de la morena cayó por unos segundos antes de volver a su postura de alcaldesa y susurrar: Por supuesto…

Ambas mujeres estaban tan enfrascadas en su conversación y posteriormente en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta de que ya habían llegado a su destino.

El campo de entrenamiento era una gran explanada rectangular de arena blanca que estaba dividida en distintos sectores según el tipo de entrenamiento que necesitaras. Estaba la zona de tiro con arco, la zona de lanzamiento de jabalina y la zona de combate. Aunque también se localizaban otros sectores de los que tanto alcaldesa como sheriff desconocían su uso.

- Esta será nuestra zona de trabajo. - dijo Antíope.- Regina, Hippo estará contigo en todo momento guiándote en tu entrenamiento. Este estará dividido en dos clases distintas de entrenamiento: uno físico, el cual lo recibirás por las tardes y otro espiritual, que lo realizaras por la mañana.

Regina asintió antes de que la guerrera continuara.

- Emma, tu entrenamiento será principalmente físico. Entrenaras por las mañanas en el campo de entrenamiento y por las tardes nos trasladaremos a otra zona para desarrollar otras aptitudes. - Emma levantó una ceja no muy segura de si se trataba de una indirecta o no. Antíope la respondió con una media sonrisa y procedió con su explicación. - Como veréis, apenas estaréis juntas, por lo que esperamos que el rendimiento sea mayor.

Hippo se removió en su asiento y empezó a liberarse de los dos brazaletes que llevaba en su brazo. Una vez en su mano, le tendió cada uno a Regina y Emma.

- Estos son los brazaletes de nuestras primeras hermanas. Regalo de los dioses. - explicó Hippo.- Con ellos podréis saber donde encontrarnos así como comunicaros con nosotras. Toda reina y su guerrero lo llevan como muestra de lealtad, ya que no requieren de brazaletes para poder comunicarse.

- Sabemos que vuestros lazos todavía no han sido unidos pero cuando lo hagan, vuestros brazaletes estarán ligados a todo vuestro ser. - continuó Antíope.- Estos, son especiales. Podréis comunicaros con la reina y con nosotras dos. Y os servirá de ayuda para descubrir cuando y como de cerca están vuestros lados de unirse entre sí.

Hippo asintió y retomó la explicación.

- El brazalete tiene el poder de hacer distinciones de color según la persona que quiera comunicarse con vosotras. De este modo, el color verde representa a Antíope, el azul a la reina y el añil y lavanda el mío.

- Entonces, ¿nosotras no tenemos colores? - preguntó Emma.

- Como he dicho, - contestó Antíope.- Vosotras aún no estáis unidas por nuestros lazos. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no tengáis. Cuando llegue el momento, cada una obtendrá de su brazalete el color de su compañera; y será su alma la que elija dicho color pues, como espero que sepáis, cada color posee un significado.

- Lo que mi hermana intenta explicaros es que será el alma la que os diga a través del color lo que significa vuestra compañera para vosotras. - intervino Hippo.- Por ejemplo, el color de Antíope es el verde, ya que ella otorga seguridad, resistencia y curación.

- Estoy seguro que el tuyo será rosa. - le dijo Emma a Regina.- Ya que representa la feminidad, y eso es algo que me vendría bien, según Mary Margaret.

- Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo con usted señorita Swan.

- Está bien. - dijo Antíope mientras se reía del comentario de la rubia.- Empecemos vuestros entrenamientos.


	9. Primer día de entrenamiento

**Me encantan vuestras reviews! jajaj Tranquila silviasi22, el color de nuestra amada reina no será rosa xD y paola-enigma... Aún no se sí será rojo, pero me gusta que especuléis muajaja xD ¿Quizá sea el blanco de "pureza"? jajajaja**

**Evilregal-Ameh aún no mates a la pobre amazona, encima que le curó las heridas a la rubia... ;P**

**Bueno, a partir de ahora los cap posiblemente sigan distintas estructuras: dos divisiones para ver que hacen cada una de nuestras mujeres; o un capitulo exclusivamente dedicado a una de ellas y el siguiente a la otra (dependerá de cuanto haya que explicar).**

**Veremos a ver como llevan los entrenamientos cada una, aunque creo que Emma esta en serios problemas con su afición por la comida no muy saludable ya que la hace que le pese un poco el culo jajajaja Lo mismo necesita "entrenamientos extra" ;)**

**Bueno, antes de dejaros con el cap gracias a todos y todas que todavía seguís conmigo (a los que no nombro, no os pongáis celosos que también veo vuestras reviews y pms) **

**Me alegráis el día con vuestros follows, reviews, favs y pms *o* (momento moñas, sorry)**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

Emma observó como Regina se alejaba con la nueva guerrera antes de que se apresurara al centro del campo de entrenamiento donde ya la esperaba Antíope con varias armas alrededor.

Esta mañana cuando se había cambiado de ropa no estaba muy segura de si sería conveniente vestir con pantalones de cuero negro y una suave blusa de algodón blanco, pero ahora viendo como se presentaba el día, la rubia estaba muy agradecida por la elección. Sobretodo por haber eliminado de su vestuario sus botas de tacón.

Emma se acercó a la guerrera y cogió una de las espadas que se encontraban a su lado.

- Ansiosa, ¿eh? - preguntó Antíope.- Será mejor que la dejes donde estaba. Aun no estas preparada para las armas.

- ¿Como que aún no estoy preparada? Maté a un dragón con una espada. Yo sola. - puntualizó la rubia.

- ¿Siempre eres tan impaciente con todo, _princesa_? - la guerrera dio un paso adelante, entrando en el espacio personal de la Sheriff.

- Solo cuando merece la pena. - respondió Emma mientras contenía el aliento.

La amazona soltó una carcajada antes de alejarse un par de metros de Emma.

- Empezaremos con resistencia. - explicó Antíope. Todo rastro del antiguo coqueteo eliminado por su postura profesional. - Eres de sangre noble y ansías coger una espada y empezar tu entrenamiento con ella pero para poder llegar a ser una buena amazona, necesitas tener nuestra resistencia, fuerza, rapidez, astucia y confianza.

- Odio correr. - gruño Emma mientras fruncía el ceño. - No es divertido.

- Correremos juntas. - contestó la guerrera mientras la daba la mejor de sus sonrisas y comenzaba a correr. - Será mejor que te portes bien si quieres salir a correr fuera de este aburrido rectángulo. - gritó desde la distancia.

Emma resopló antes de comenzar a correr e intentar ponerse al día con la guerrera.

Llevaban media hora corriendo y Emma ya estaba agotada. Si que es cierto que cuando vivía en Boston tenia que correr detrás de alguno en su época de caza recompensas pero jamás le había exigido tanto a su cuerpo. Y la labor de Sheriff en el pueblo tampoco es que hubiera ayudado demasiado a su condición física.

_"Y tampoco ayudan las hamburguesas y los chocolates calientes de la abuelita, Emma"_ se reprochó a si misma.

Siguieron corriendo durante veinte minutos más antes de que las piernas de Emma cedieran y se tirara a la arena blanca.

- ¿Ya estás cansada? - preguntó Antíope mientras se acercaba a la rubia tumbada en el suelo. - Y yo que pensé que tendrías más… Resistencia. - Emma respondió con un gruñido ahogado. - Está bien… Descansaremos. - resopló la guerrera. - Pero que no sirva de precedente. Si sigues así tardaras años en conseguir estar en forma y no creo que sea algo que quieras sabiendo que tu hijo podría estar en peligro.

_"Henry…"_ Emma trató de incorporarse y sacar las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para seguir corriendo, pero sus músculos no respondieron y volvió a precipitarse hacia atrás.

- Lo siento. - susurró la Sheriff. - Llevo varios días sin descansar como es debido…

- Regina parece fuerte… - comentó casualmente la guerrera.

- Lo es. - una pequeña sonrisa asomó por la cara de la sheriff antes de que se diera cuenta.

- Eso lo explica todo. - dijo la amazona levantando una ceja y dándole una sonrisa picarona a la rubia.

-¿Que? - interrogó Emma confundida. - Oh... ¡No! ¡No en ese sentido! Regina no es la culpable de que no descanse bien. Bueno sí, pero… Lo que quiero decir - se apresuró a aclarar. - es que han sido unos días un poco locos. Casi morimos todos y hemos perdido a nuestro hijo por culpa de los mismos desgraciados que la torturaron.

- Te preocupas por ella.- Afirmó la amazona.

- Bueno, es la otra madre de mi hijo. Ya perdió a un padre, no quiero que pierda a otro más… No creo que lo soportase.

- ¿Tu hijo o tú? - la sonrisa de la amazona era suave cuando realizó la pregunta.

Emma abrió la boca para contestar, pero ningún sonido salió de ella, lo que causó que la sonrisa de la amazona se profundizara más.

* * *

Regina salió del campo de entrenamiento sin dirigir ni una sola mirada a cualquiera de las dos mujeres que más la hacían perder los papeles.

Hippo y ella caminaron en silencio varios minutos antes de adentrarse por el camino que, según había logrado ver el día anterior la morena, llevaba a las caballerizas.

Regina se detuvo en seco. De ninguna manera entraría allí. No quería volver al sitio que le recordaba las dos pedidas de Daniel. Estos días para la morena habían sido completamente devastadores y no podía arriesgarse a entrar allí y perder la poca compostura que todavía era capaz de mantener en pie. No podía. Simplemente no podía.

La guerrera pronto se dio cuenta de la falta de su compañera y se volvió para comprobar que ocurría.

Cuando lo hizo, se encontró con la morena encorvada, con una mano encima de su corazón y la otra en un gran poste de madera que le servia de pilar para mantenerse en pie.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, y toda muestra de color en su cara había desaparecido dejando una pálida máscara recubierta por sudor.

Hippo se acercó a Regina con cuidado de no sobre saltarla y colocó una suave mano encima de su hombro.

La morena, poco habituada a cualquier tipo de contacto que no sea el de su hijo, se estremeció visiblemente.

- No entraremos si no estás preparada. - susurró la amazona. - Pero algún día tendrás que hacerlo. Necesitas superar todos tus miedos y cerrar todas tus cicatrices si quieres poder seguir adelante.

- Es en eso en lo que consiste mi entrenamiento, ¿no es así? - preguntó Regina mientras se sentaba en una piedra que se encontraba al lado del poste de madera.

- Sí, así es. - confirmó la morena sentándose al lado de Regina. - También te ayudaré a defenderte en combate pero necesitas entrenar y curar tu espíritu para entrar al reino al que vas.

- La reina se ofreció a enseñarme y me acogió bajo su tutela. ¿Por qué te envió a ti?

La joven guerrera sonrió levemente antes de contestar.

- La reina se ofreció ya que no estaba segura de que yo aceptara la petición de guiarte.

- ¿No se supone que deberías seguir las ordenes de tu reina?

- Nuestra relación es mucho más complicada de lo que crees, joven reina. - explicó Hippo.

Regina quería preguntarle a la amazona cual era la razón por la que no estaba segura a entrenarla. Quería saber, pero ella no era una mujer entrometida. Era verdad que, en muchas ocasiones, se había interpuesto entre familias y amigos; y era verdad que en muchas ocasiones había conseguido meterse bajo la piel de quien quería manipular para conocer todo lo que pensaban, para saber que era lo que querían.

El conocimiento es poder, le había dicho su madre. Pero ella ya no era esa mujer. Estaba dispuesta a cambiar, por Henry y por ella. Estaba cansada de seguir ese camino de oscuridad y tiniebla.

Frente a ella se encontraba una mujer que no conocía su pasado. Una mujer que no la había juzgado todavía y que la podría ayudar a recuperar el camino que una vez abandono. No volvería a cometer los mismos errores de presionar al resto para su propio beneficio. Esta vez no. Nunca.

Hippo pudo ver la batalla de sentimientos que se libraba en el interior de la morena. Los conocía muy bien, por lo que se dispuso ha hacer lo que sabía que la morena necesitaba: darle respuestas.

- Regina, - comenzó la amazona trayendo la atención de la alcaldesa de nuevo a ella. - Tú y yo tenemos más en común de lo que puedas imaginar. Sé - añadió. - que no conozco tu pasado al igual que tú no conoces el mío, pero he visto tu alma, joven reina. He visto tu alma y es igual que la que hace años habitaba en mi cuerpo. - dijo con una sonrisa llena de tristeza.- Está llena de oscuridad y tinieblas. Llena de dolor, ira y sed de venganza. Llena de desconfianza y miedo.

Regina bajó la mirada a sus manos que jugueteaban nerviosamente en su regazo. Nadie había conseguido llegar a ver la profundidad de su alma sin conocer anteriormente su historia. Nadie había conseguido tanto en tan poco. Nadie salvo Emma. Pero aún así la rubia no había podido separar sus propios sentimientos y observar objetivamente.

Y sin embargo, allí estaba sentada delante de una legendaria guerrera que la había desnudado espiritualmente sin que sus sentimientos o su moral dañaran el verdadero aspecto de su alma.

Regina sabía que tenía que tener miedo. Sabía que alguien que conociera y la dejara vulnerable era completamente peligroso pero había una pequeña voz en su cabeza, una extraña sensación que la rodeaba, que la decía que podía confiar en la guerrera sin temer por que su vulnerabilidad se viera expuesta al mundo.

- Quiero cambiar. - susurró débilmente Regina. - Estoy cansada de seguir luchando… Quiero ser una mejor madre para mi hijo. Quiero… Quiero que vuelva a amarme como cuando era pequeño… - un pequeño sollozo escapo de la boca de la alcaldesa. - Pero no se como hacerlo…

- Para eso estoy aquí joven reina. - respondió Hippo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras colocaba una mano en la rodilla de la alcaldesa tratando de consolarla. - Conseguiremos que seas la mujer que siempre tuviste que ser. Tú lo conseguirás. Lo sé.

- ¿Como estas tan segura? - preguntó Regina con los ojos llorosos.

- Porque confío en ti.

Quizá fueron esas palabras que hacia tiempo que nadie se las decía o la sinceridad en la mirada de la guerrera las que provocaron que Regina se rompiera y que una de sus muchas murallas entorno a su corazón y alma se derrumbara.


	10. Gabrielle

**Hola! jeje Otra vez siento el retraso :S**

**Gracias a todos (antiguos y nuevos seguidores) por seguir aquí y ser pacientes conmigo. Sois geniales :D**

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente cap. Espero que os guste! :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

Pasaron varios largos minutos antes de que Regina lograra recomponerse de nuevo y sus temblores y llantos cesaran.

La amazona, que en todo momento había estado a su lado tratando de calmarla, no había vuelto a hablar desde entonces. Sabía a ciencia cierta como se sentiría la morena y cuan desordenado seria su interior, por lo que quiso concederle todo el tiempo que necesitara para poder reordenar sus pensamientos.

- Llevo meses sin entrar en las caballerizas. - rompió el silencio Regina.- Allí fue donde… donde perdí mi corazón y me convertí en lo que soy ahora. Allí fue donde nació la mujer que todo el mundo teme y odia… - suspiró.

- No todo el mundo te teme y te odia, joven reina. - intervino Hippo. - Tu hijo te ama, Regina.

- Mi hijo ama más a Emma que a mí. Todos los años en los que le crié y cuidé fueron borrados en el momento en que se entero de quien era y de lo que había hecho. Sobretodo a su familia.

- Y aún así siempre trató de protegerte y evitar que te ocurriera algo malo. Quiso protegerte cuando aún seguía creyendo que eras la Reina Malvada y confió en que podrías cambiar cuando el resto no lo hizo. - dijo la guerrera.

- Y volví a fallarle… - susurró la morena.

- Cuando pasas tanto tiempo rodeada de tinieblas y oscuridad, es normal cometer errores. - intentó tranquilizar la guerrera. - Mi camino hacia la redención fue bastante tortuosa. Tardé muchos años en conseguir ser una persona capaz de controlar más o menos la oscuridad que trataba de controlarme. - una mirada triste se apoderó del rostro de la amazona antes de que continuara hablando. - Gabrielle. Ella fue la primera persona que confió en mí sin juzgarme. Fue como una hermana para mí. - la voz de la guerrera tembló ante el recuerdo de la que fuera su mejor amiga. - No se separaba de mí en ningún momento. Era mi pilar, mi red de seguridad. Siempre estuvo conmigo incluso cuando la oscuridad se apoderaba de mi y trataba de hacerla daño. - la guerrera trago saliva intentando eliminar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. - Jamás me abandonó cuando me consumía la ira y la venganza. Jamás se rindió. Siempre creyó que podría cambiar…

- ¿Que la pasó? - preguntó Regina, temerosa por la respuesta.

- La mataron. - un destello de ira brilló n la mirada de la amazona. - Fue asesinada por la misma persona que me convirtió en lo que era. Su sed de poder era tan grande que me arrebató el único trozo de tierra que me mantenía firme con tal de conseguir que volviera con él y así aumentar su poder y sus conquistas. - cogió aire antes de continuar. - No era más que su títere de mayor valor en su camino hacia la gloria.

Regina escuchó atentamente la historia de la guerrera. Una historia que la recordaba mucho a la suya propia.

- Cuando perdiste a Gabrielle… - comenzó tímidamente la morena. - ¿Cómo… Cómo conseguiste no volver a caer en las sombras?

Todo rastro de dolor o ira en el rostro de Hippo se perdió en el momento en que Regina hizo esa pregunta, dejando paso a una de las más brillantes y dulces sonrisas.

- Amor. - Regina la miró confundida. - Como dije, joven reina, Gabrielle fue la primera en confiar y creer en mí, pero no fue la última. Cuando encontré a Gabrielle comenzamos un largo viaje en el que traté de devolver, recomponer y restaurar todo lo que había sido destruido por mí. - la sonrisa de la amazona se profundizó cuando añadió: - Fue en uno de esos viajes en donde encontré el amor. Pensé que no era capaz de amar ni ser amado ya que ¿quien podría amar a alguien con tanta maldad como yo?

Regina bajó la mirada hacia sus manos que se encontraban de nuevo en su regado. Cuando la joven guerrera la había dicho que ambas tenían mucho en común jamás pensó que se trataría de tanto. Regina hubiera pensad que la joven amazona había estado estudiando su historia y leído sus pensamientos si no fuera por la sinceridad no solo de sus palabras, sino también de los sentimientos que cruzaban por su cara.

- Ella me enseño a amar y a confiar de nuevo. Me enseñó a no tener miedo a la vida ni a perder. Curó mis heridas y cosió mi corazón roto. Me trajo la luz. - explicó Hippo. - La oscuridad jamás se ira, Regina, porque todo corazón posee tanto luz como oscuridad pero el amor será quien te guíe siempre. - la joven guerrera le tomó la mano a la alcaldesa antes de continuar. - Aprende a amar de nuevo Regina, y podrás recuperar todas las cosas que una vez tuviste y las que jamás te concedieron tener.

* * *

Ya era más de medio día cuando Antíope anunció a la rubia que podrían descansar e ir a comer algo.

Salieron del campo de entrenamiento y se dirigieron hacia la cabaña que compartían Regina y Emma. Cuando llegaron allí, Hippo y Regina ya se encontraban allí terminando de preparar la comida.

- ¿Preparar la comida también forma parte del entrenamiento? - preguntó Emma mientras se sentaba en la mesa y ponía los pies encima. - Por cierto, ¿Que hay de comer? ¡Me muero de hambre!

Regina rodó los ojos antes de darle un manotazo a los pies de Emma y quitarlos de la mesa.

- No ponga los pies en la mesa en la que vamos a comer si no quiere comer en el suelo, señorita Swan. - regañó Regina. - Y levántese y ayude a poner la mesa.

- Si señora. - refunfuñó la rubia.

Emma se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la cocina.

- Eso, _señorita Swan_, levántese y lleve su bonito culo a la cocina. - le susurró Antíope con un guiño cuando pasó a su lado.

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un codazo en el estómago antes de emprender de nuevo su camino hacia la cocina.

Las cuatro mujeres pusieron la mesa y se sentaron a comer. Durante la comida, Emma bombardeó a preguntas tanto a Regina como a Hippo, siendo esta ultima la que respondió a todas.

Regina estuvo toda la comida en silencio, perdida en sus pensamientos y en la historia de Hippo. Escucharla de boca de la guerrera la hacia tener algo de esperanza en su propia redención aunque no estaba todavía muy segura de que fuera a conseguirla.

Hippo había tenido a su lado a Gabrielle y a la mujer misteriosa de la que no mencionó el nombre, que la ayudaron a ser libre y a redimirse. Pero ¿ella que tenía?

Henry había confiado en ella y le había defraudado. Y aunque el siguiera confiando y creyendo que era capaz de cambiar, no estaba a su lado en ese momento dándole el apoyo y la seguridad que necesitaba.

_"Tengo a Hippo."_ Pensó Regina. _"Pero aún así, la amistad no fue suficiente para Hippo. Ella necesitó enamorarse y que se enamoraran de ella para poder completar el cambio. ¿Y quien va a enamorarse de mí? Si Daniel viviese y viera en lo que se había convertido la odiaría como hacia el resto…"_ un pequeño suspiro escapó de la boca de la morena mientras, inconscientemente, dirigió la mirada a la rubia que tenía sentada justo en frente de ella.

Tenía el cabello recogido y una mirada cansada en el rostro. Pequeñas motas de polvo se situaban entorno a sus mejillas y sus labios estaban ligeramente cortados. Esos labios sonrosados que había envidiado besar cuando Antíope estaba tan cerca de la Sheriff. Esos labios que, ahora que lo pensaba, habían estado demasiadas veces a escasos centímetros de los suyos: cuando Henry se quedo atrapado en las minas, en el hospital, después de que la rubia venciera a Maléfica, cuando estaban en la tienda de Gold con su madre y Emma la amenazó con un puñal en la garganta, el otro día en el barco cuando casi los mata con el mástil…

Regina estaba tan perdida en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que seguía mirado fijamente a Emma hasta que la rubia se aclaró la garganta y la miro con una mirada interrogante en el rostro.

Avergonzada y con un rubor en sus mejillas, Regina se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la seguridad de la habitación para tratar de calmar su mente y su corazón.

Regina ya estaba sentada en la cama, de espaldas a la puerta, cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a una preocupada Emma.

- Regina, ¿estas bien? - preguntó la rubia mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- ¿A caso le parece que no lo soy, querida?

- Has estado toda la comida muy callada y con la mirada perdida… - comenzó Emma. - No sé muy bien en que consiste tu entrenamiento espiritual y todas esas cosas pero creo que todo lo que requiera utilizar la mente conlleva mayor esfuerzo y agota más que dar vueltas a un estúpido rectángulo de arena. - Emma se detuvo considerando sus siguientes palabras. - Acordamos llevarnos mejor por Henry…

Regina levantó la mirada de su regazo y se reunió con los ojos esmeralda de Emma que la miraban con inseguridad, pero sobretodo con sincera preocupación por la morena.

- Se que no vamos a ser las mejores amigas del mundo. - continuó Emma con una pequeña risita. - Pero aquí me tienes para cuando necesites un saco de boxeo en el que descargar tu ira. ¡Solo verbalmente! - Se apresuró a añadir la rubia con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

La habitación volvió a llenarse por la risa de la alcaldesa igual que lo hizo la otra noche en la cubierta del Jolly Roger.

- ¿Solo verbalmente, querida? - preguntó juguetonamente la morena.

- Bueno, ya he descubierto dos veces que tienes un buen gancho. No creo que necesites practicar más. - respondió divertida Emma con un guiño de ojo.

- Sobre eso… - dijo Regina.

- No te preocupes. - la interrumpió la Sheriff. - Seguramente me lo merecía.

- Estaba dormida. - dijo Regina haciendo una mueca.

- Seguramente me lo merecía en algún momento y no pudiste golpearme en ese instante.- la sonrisa de Emma se profundizó.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco antes de volver a mirar a Emma con una sonrisa sincera en la cara.

- Gracias, Emma. - musitó mientras colocó su mano encima de la de Emma y le daba un pequeño apretón.

Justo en ese instante una voz sonó detrás de ambas mujeres haciendo que saltara en su sitio y se soltaran rápidamente de la mano mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

- ¿Estáis listas para continuar con el entrenamiento? - preguntó Antíope ajena a lo que acababa de interrumpir.


	11. Rocinante

**Bueno chicas, siento deciros que hasta el 26 estaré de vacaciones :( **

**Seguiré escribiendo pero no sé cuando podré subir los caps ya que donde estoy no hay internet (es lo que tiene ir a un pueblo perdido de la mano de dios xD)**

**Xebett sí, me he cargado a Gabrielle. Era eso o muerte natural (aunque también contemplé la idea de muerte por quiqui jajajaja)Espero que no me mates xD**

**Gracias por todos los reviews, os quiero! *.* (tengo que mirarme mis venas moñas, lo sé. Lo siento xDDD)**

**Allá vamos! :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Regina salió a toda prisa de la habitación, dejando a la rubia perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

_"Emma… Me ha llamado Emma y me ha cogido de la mano…"_ se repetía la Sheriff una y otra vez mientras entraba en el baño y se refrescaba un poco la cara.

Cuando salió y entró en la sala de estar sólo estaba Antíope.

- ¿Ya se han ido? - preguntó un poco decepcionada la rubia.

- Sí. Regina debe continuar con su entrenamiento - dijo la amazona. - y nosotras también.

Emma dio un pequeño asentimientos antes de seguir a la amazona arrastrando los pies. Estaba realmente agotada y todas sus articulaciones la dolían pero siempre había sido una luchadora. Su vida nunca fue fácil y jamás se rindió, no iba a hacerlo ahora.

_"Cabezota"_ pensó Emma _"Regina hubiera dicho que soy una cabezota."_ Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su cara ante este pensamiento.

Como le había dicho a Regina, no eran las mejores amigas, es más, ni si quiera creía que fueran amigas pero todos los acontecimientos que habían pasado en los últimos días habían hecho que su confianza en la morena creciera notablemente.

Ello no significaba que confiara en ella al cien por cien, pero el hecho de que la "Reina Malvada" hubiera arriesgado su vida por todo el pueblo al que había maldecido ayudaba.

Emma había sido una niña problemática toda su vida. Era cierto que nunca había matado a nadie, salvo al dragón ese que resultaba ser la "amiga" de Regina, pero aun así ella había sido una persona de la que pocos confiarían. Y a pesar de ello, su hijo le había dado una oportunidad independientemente de lo que hubiera hecho en el pasado. Sus padres habían depositado toda su confianza en ella. ¡Por dios! Todo el pueblo de Storybrooke le había dado una oportunidad y habían confiado en ella a pesar de saber su turbio pasado, o al menos parte de él…

_"Regina se merece una segunda oportunidad"_ pensó Emma. _"Toda su vida ha estado manipulada por la gente que la rodeaba, escribiendo y dirigiendo su vida para sus propios propósitos sin importar los sentimientos que pudiera tener ella. Se merece la oportunidad de escribir su propia historia por una vez… Se merece un comienzo nuevo en el que todos sus errores sean perdonados… Se merece a alguien que confíe plenamente en ella y yo voy a intentar ser ese alguien."_ Decidió la Sheriff. _"Incluso aunque me convierta en Cisne a la parrilla"_

- Está bien. Creo que ya has tenido bastante resistencia por hoy. - explicó la amazona en el momento en que llegaron al centro del rectángulo de arena. - Ahora aprenderás a defenderte.

Emma levantó la ceja con incredulidad.

- No puedes atacar si no sabes defenderte. - Resopló la guerrera. - Defender es igual o incluso más importante que un buen ataque. Una buena defensa te ayudará a agotar todas las energías de tu enemigo y ello le conllevara a cometer algún error del que tú te beneficiaras. Además, la defensa te ayudara a conocer a tu contrincante, a anticipar sus ataques y a descubrir los puntos débiles de los que puedes favorecerte.

- Vale, vale. De acuerdo. - bufó Emma. - La defensa es muy importante. Lo tengo.

Antíope puso los ojos en blanco antes de continuar con la explicación.

- Bien. Te enseñaré cual es la postura correcta para que podamos empezar.

- ¿Postura correcta? - repitió Emma levantando las cejas. - ¿Postura correcta o postura que te gusta más? - guiñándola el ojo.

- Uhm… Postura correcta - susurró al oído de la rubia mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro izquierdo y la otra en su vientre plano y empujaba hasta que la espalda de Emma estaba en contacto con su torso. - … Y postura que más me gusta. - ronroneó mientras deslizaba sus manos por la espalda de Emma, haciendo su camino hasta los muslos internos de la rubia y les daba un empujón para separar sus piernas provocando un jadeo por parte de la Sheriff.

- Mantener esta postura es crucial. - explicó mientras se alejaba de Emma y se situaba en frente de ella. - Recuerda mantener siempre la espalda recta, los hombros cuadrados y las piernas ligeramente abiertas y en línea con los hombros. No abras demasiado las piernas o las tengas demasiado juntas ya que podrían causarte perder el equilibrio y le otorgarías a tu adversario una brecha en tu escudo. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí. - respondió Emma manteniendo la postura y tratando de olvidar la escena anterior con la guerrera.

- Bien. Prepárate.

Todos los músculos de Emma se tensaron esperando el ataque.

- ¡Ouch! - gritó la rubia cuando el puño de la amazona le acertó en la boca, dejando una fina línea de sangre descendiendo a lo largo de su mandíbula.

- Concéntrate. - regañó Antíope. - Y mantén la postura. Has bajado los brazos.

Emma se limpió la sangre con la manga de su blusa y volvió a colocarse de nuevo como le había enseñado la amazona. El siguiente golpe aterrizó en su estómago, haciendo que la Sheriff se doblara ante el dolor.

- ¿Y ahora que hice mal? - gimió Emma.

- No colocaste bien los pies.

- Pero…

- Perdiste el equilibrio, Emma. - espetó Antíope. - Las amazonas somos conocidas por ser buenas guerreras. Somos capaces de encontrar hasta el más mínimo error en nuestros adversarios.

- Esto es frustrante. - gruñó la rubia.

- Lo es, pero eres una mujer persistente que jamás se rinde. Es por eso que llegaras a ser una gran amazona - dijo la amazona con una suave sonrisa. - Permítete confiar en ti mismo, Emma. Por una vez déjate guiar por tus instintos y conseguirás convertirte en una gran guerrera que será capaz de proteger a su familia.

- Está bien. - suspiró. - Sigamos con esto.

* * *

_"Está bien Regina, ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Por qué le has cogido de la mano a Emma_?" se amonestaba la alcaldesa. _"Esto no está bien. Ella no confía en ti. Ella te culparía a la primera de cambio ¿y la coges de la mano?"_

Hippo y Regina habían salido de la cabaña tan pronto como la morena huyó de la habitación donde había estado con Emma. No sabía a donde se dirigían, ya que no habían tomado el camino hacia las caballerizas.

En su lugar se habían adentrado en el bosque y caminaban en silencio por uno de los caminos que estaba cubierto por grandes árboles que impedían el paso de la luz y grandes arbustos y plantas de las que no había oído nunca hablar.

Transcurrieron varios minutos antes de que llegaran a un claro. En el centro de este se encontraba un pequeño lago con nenúfares y otras plantas exóticas que le daban un aspecto mágico al entorno.

- Hippo, es precioso - suspiró la morena ante tal belleza.

- Es el lago sagrado de las reinas. - explicó la joven amazona. - Cada reina amazona tiene un lugar como este en el que vienen a descansar y a meditar. Es su santuario.

- ¿Cuántas reinas amazonas pueden haber a la vez? - preguntó Regina.

- Nuestro mundo alberga siempre dos reinas amazonas. Una de ellas se encarga de dirigir a las guerreras, que es la que al final tiene la última palabra; y la otra reina se encarga de dirigir el poblado donde se encuentran vuestros compañeros de viaje. - explicó Hippo.

- Hipólita es la reina de las guerreras. ¿Quién es la otra reina? ¿La conozco?

- Oh sí. - dijo la guerrera con una sonrisa en la cara. - Sí que la conoces. Sin embargo, - añadió antes de que la alcaldesa pudiera seguir con sus preguntas curiosas. - No te he traído aquí para hablar de las reinas de este mundo.

- ¿Qué debo hacer?

- ¿Por qué supones que debes hacer algo, joven reina? - preguntó Hippo con una ceja levantada.

- Es de eso de lo que se trata este entrenamiento. De ir poniéndome a prueba para que vaya superando mis miedos y cierre cada herida del pasado. Supuse que, ya que esta mañana estuve escuchando tu historia, seria hora de que me enfrentara a algunos de mis miedos.

La sonrisa de la amazona se profundizó mientras asentía levemente la cabeza.

- Tienes razón joven reina, se trata de una prueba. Ven - indicó la guerrera, moviéndose hacia la derecha. - Tengo que enseñarte algo.

Regina siguió muy de cerca a la amazona preguntándose qué era lo que la guerrera tendría que enseñarla.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando se encontraron con un gran prado verde que tenía una pequeña porción del terreno rodeado por una cerca. En su interior, se localizaba un hermoso caballo de pura raza marrón con una gran mancha blanca que cubría todo el frente desde los ojos hasta el hocico.

Los pies de Regina se negaron a seguir caminando, su vista empezó a nublarse y su corazón latía tan fuerte que pensaba que podría salirse de su pecho.

- No puede ser… - susurró Regina mientras observaba al caballo. - ¿Rocinante?

Los pies de Regina comenzaron a moverse, corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el caballo. Su caballo.

_"Es imposible…"_ pensó la morena mientras entraba dentro de la zona cercada y se dirigía hacia el caballo.

- ¡Rocinante! - gritó la alcaldesa llena de emoción.

- ¡Regina cuidado! - chilló Hippo tratando de detenerla. - ¡NOOO!

Demasiado tarde…


	12. ¿Sacrificios?

**Bueno, hoy consigo subir gracias al buen samaritano de mi amigo que me ha cedido su wifi a cambio de un cubata xD **

**Se que soy un poco mala, teniendo en cuenta lo que se avecina, pero no puedo controlar a la evilqueen que habita dentro de mi muajajaja**

**El caballo que apareció en el cap anterior y en este (y que seguirá apareciendo) era totalmente real. Un caballo de carne y hueso que muerde, golpea y hace todas esas cosas que hacen los caballos jajaja**

**De nuevo, gracias por todas vuestras visitas, reviews, follows y favs :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

El cuerpo de Emma estaba totalmente dolorido y maltratado a pesar de haber conseguido esquivar algún que otro golpe. Tenía el labio inferior y la ceja izquierda rotos, las mejillas y los brazos llenos de arañazos y toda la espalda magullada.

No había tenido ni un solo momento de descanso y sus músculos ya empezaban a quejarse de tanto forzarlos.

- Lo estás haciendo bien, Emma. - animó Antíope. - Un poco más y lo dejamos.

- Si sigues forzándome tanto, posiblemente no sea capaz de levantarme de la cama en una semana. - protestó Emma.

- Deja de protestar, rubia. Piensa en todas las cosas que puedes hacer con tu nueva resistencia. - sugirió coquetamente la amazona.

Emma rodó los ojos y suspiró antes de volver a tomar la posición defensiva que había conseguido mejorar en las últimas horas.

La rubia se preparó esperando el ataque de la amazona pero cuando llegó su cuerpo fue incapaz de reaccionar, permitiendo que el puño de Antíope aterrizara en su ojo derecho.

Emma vio como la guerrera empezaba a reprenderla por cometer algún fallo, pero su cuerpo estaba congelado y su mente era incapaz de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera en su brazalete.

Algo estaba mal.

Sentía como el brazalete ardía agresivamente en su brazo y se apretaba a él como si de una serpiente se tratara, apretando su agarre entorno a su presa.

Emma bajó la mirada hacia el brazalete que ahora resplandecía y se incrustaba en su piel dejando una marca roja en forma de árbol. Y no de cualquier algo, sino un manzano.

_"Regina…"_ pensó inmediatamente la Sheriff.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Emma salió corriendo del campo de batalla, dejando a la guerrera completamente aturdida tras ella.

No sabía dónde se encontraba Regina pero el brazalete la guiaba cambiando de temperatura, haciendo que la piel de Emma quemara cuanto más se aproximaba a la morena.

Sus músculos lloraban por un poco de tranquilidad y el aire ardía en sus pulmones, pero no se detuvo. Ni por un solo momento dejo de correr como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Corrió entre los árboles, tropezando y enganchándose con las ramas caídas en el suelo y las que habitaban en las partes más bajas de los árboles.

Sus ropas estaban sangrientas y completamente destrozadas cuando llegó al prado. Allí, la imagen que vio hizo que se le encogiera el corazón.

En el interior de una finca cercada Regina corría hacia un hermoso caballo cuando éste se alzó sobre sus cuartos traseros y golpeó a la morena, dejando completamente inconsciente en el suelo.

Por detrás, corría Hippo tratando de separar a la salvaje bestia de Regina y de tranquilizarlo.

Emma escuchó unos pasos por detrás de ella, pero no se detuvo a comprobar si era Antíope quien la había seguido. Corrió hacia la finca cercada y saltó por encima de la valla hasta llegar donde se encontraba tumbada en el suelo la alcaldesa.

- Regina… - dijo Emma mientras se agachaba y golpeaba suavemente su rostro tratando de despertarla. - Regina vamos, despierta.

- Em… Emma… - susurró Regina con los ojos aún cerrados.

- Shh… Guarda tus fuerzas para conseguir mantenerte despierta. - murmuró la Sheriff mientras hacía recuento de daños.

La morena tenía algunos rasguños en la cara y los brazos de la caída pero la forma en que respiraba le dijo al Sheriff que la peor parte del golpe se encontraba bajo la blusa.

- Regina. Tengo… - empezó a decir Emma con un suave rosa decorando sus mejillas. - Tengo que quitarte la blusa para ver cuáles son los daños.

- Pensé que eras una chica de las que primero besan y después desnudan, Sheriff. - una suave risa salió de la boca de la morena antes de que una mueca de dolor adornara su rostro. - Solo hazlo. - contestó entre dientes mientras trataba de mantener a raya el dolor.

Emma le dio una pequeña sonrisa tímida antes de que empezara a romper la blusa por la mitad, dejando al descubierto los perfectos pechos del alcalde y su abdomen tonificado.

En otra situación, Emma habría admirado la belleza de la mujer más mayor, pero su visión fue reclamada por un enorme y feo moratón que descansaba en las costillas de la morena.

Suavemente, la mano de la rubia empezó a trazar una a una cada costilla de la alcaldesa hasta que un grito por parte de la ex Reina Malvada la confirmó lo que pensaba. Dos costillas rotas.

- Lo siento. - se disculpó Emma.

Justo en ese momento apareció Antíope seguida por otra guerrera, cargando con dos troncos de madera y una gran tela, lo que Emma reconoció poco después como una camilla.

La guerrera que venía con Antíope era la misma que les había atado y vendado con una velocidad realmente impresionante, que respondía al nombre de Ainia.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Preguntó Antíope tan pronto como llegó al lado de la rubia.

- El caballo la golpeó. - explicó Emma con el ceño fruncido. - No lo entiendo, se supone que Regina sabe montar a caballo y, por tanto, conoce como debe reaccionar ante ellos. No sé cómo ha podido suceder esto. - dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Seguramente formara parte de su entrenamiento.

- ¿Seguramente formara parte de su entrenamiento? - Repitió la Sheriff levantando la voz. - ¿¡Me estás diciendo que "casi matarla" forma parte de su entrenamiento!? - la ira y la rabia brillando en sus ojos.

- Emma, cálmate. Ha sido un accidente. - trató de tranquilizar la amazona.

- Cúrala. - instó Emma.

- ¿Qué…? - preguntó Antíope.

- ¡Que la cures! - gruñó Emma. - Haz lo mismo que me hiciste a mi cuando me curaste las heridas de la frente y el labio.

- No… No puedo. - murmuró la amazona.

- ¿¡Cómo que no puedes!? - Chilló Emma mientras se levantaba y se adentraba en el espacio personal de la amazona con el fuego brillando en sus ojos.

- Yo… - balbuceó Antíope. - Cuando te bese, absorbí tu poder. Tú, - añadió tan pronto como la ceja de la rubia se alzó. - eres el producto del amor verdadero. El salvador.

- Corta ese rollo. - interrumpió Emma.

- Lo que quiero decir - se apresuró a decir antes de que la Sheriff pudiera volver a cortarla. - Es que tanto tu poder como tu magia, tu naturaleza, es curar y salvar a la gente. Tu magia es blanca y está asociada a la vida. Al besarte, absorbí tu poder para sanar y pude curarte. - intentó explicar la guerrera. - La magia de Regina nace del odio, la ira y la venganza. Su magia destruye. Absorber su magia nos pondría en peligro a ambas.

- Entonces, ¿tengo que besarla para poder curarla? - preguntó Emma.

Regina se tensó bajo los brazos de Ainia, que se había colocado al lado de la morena tan pronto como llegó, tratando de darle una mejor posición que aliviara un poco el dolor.

- No. - enfatizó Antíope moviendo la cabeza. - Como estoy segura que la reina os explicó, tu magia aquí no funciona.

- ¿Entonces que sugieres? - la paciencia de Emma se estaba poniendo a prueba con cada minuto que pasaba, y visualizar las expresiones de dolor que se filtraban bajo la estoica mascara de la alcaldesa hacían que su control muriera lentamente.

- Canalizar tu magia a través de mí y ponerla en contacto con Regina.

La mandíbula de la morena se tensó ante la implicación que suponía esa idea.

- ¿Estás diciendo que…? - preguntó Emma para saber si había entendido bien lo que la amazona sugería.

- Tenemos que besarnos mientras estamos en contacto con la joven reina. - terminó Antíope con una pequeña sonrisa arrogante en su cara.


	13. La cura Parte 1

**Bueno, primero: gracias por seguir aquí pese a que posiblemente queráis matarme por meter a Antíope en medio xD**

**Lo segundo es que como veréis he cambiado el "rating" de T a M. Aun no sé muy bien donde llevará esto, pero creo que al ponerlo dentro de la categoría "M" tengo más libertad para escribir sin pensar si es o no adecuado a la categoría que puse. **

**Y lo tercero: este cap es algo más largo que los otros, y aun así no pude poner todo así que lo dividí en dos ya que creo que este es uno de los caps importantes entorno a la relación entre Emma y Regina porqué supone un nuevo punto de partida. (o eso creo xD) **

**Aquí lo tenéis!**

**PD: Espero que estéis contentas, que en este cap (y posiblemente en el siguiente) no aparezca Antíope por ningún sitio. ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

- No

- Regina…

- ¡No! - repitió Regina alzando la voz.- De ninguna manera pienso participar en vuestra orgía improvisada.

Emma resopló mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

Tras la bomba lanzada por la amazona el silencio había reinado en el prado, cortado por las respiraciones del caballo que atacó a la alcaldesa; y todos los presentes decidieron que lo mejor era llevar a la morena hasta la cabaña que compartía con Emma antes de tomar una decisión.

Una vez depositada la alcaldesa en la cama con sumo cuidado, Emma había solicitado unos minutos a solas con la morena para tomar una decisión.

- Regina, por favor. - trató de convencer la rubia.

- Si piensa que voy a ser su excusa perfecta para dejar que la mujerzuela esa le meta la lengua hasta la campanilla, está muy equivocada _Sheriff_. - gruñó Regina entre dientes.

- ¡Por dios! ¿En serio crees que a mí me gusta esto?

- Ah no. No me venga con esas, señorita Swan. Fue usted la que dijo que "no le importaría tener algo más que una relación de una noche". - La ira y el dolor se filtraba por cada poro de Regina conforme pasaban los minutos.

- ¡Oh, vamos! No lo dije en serio.

- ¿Y por qué lo dijiste sino, querida? - preguntó Regina con un tono más relajado, ignorando todo el dolor que la impedía respirar.

- Porque… - Emma suspiró antes de sentarse en la cama al lado de la morena.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se frotó la frente tratando de encontrar una razón que pudiera darle a Regina. Aún no se había cambiado de ropa y sus heridas más superficiales habían dejado de sangrar, pero el dolor todavía reinaba en todo su cuerpo.

- Eso ahora no importa… - murmuró la Sheriff, más para sí misma que para la mujer que se encontraba a su lado en la cama. - Lo que importa es que estas herida, Regina. - Emma se giró para poder mirar a la alcaldesa a los ojos y le cogió la mano antes de añadir en un pequeño susurro de desesperación: - Por favor, déjame curarte.

Regina bajó la mirada hacia sus manos unidas y sacudió levemente la cabeza.

- No… No puedo Emma. - dijo la morena mientras volvía a mirar a Emma con un brillo de tristeza en el rostro. - Pero tú deberías curarte. Estás realmente horrible. - añadió con una sonrisa triste.

- Me has llamado Emma. - dijo la rubia emocionada. - Y me has tuteado.

- ¡Cállate! - Regina rodó los ojos mientras su sonrisa se iluminaba. - Habrá sido cosa del golpe.

- ¿De verdad no quieres que te cure? - volvió a preguntar Emma con la esperanza de que la alcaldesa pudiera cambiar de opinión.

- No. Pero - añadió Regina. - Gracias.

- Está bien… - suspiró la Sheriff.

Emma se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. A los pocos minutos Hippo apareció en la puerta.

- Necesitamos hielo o algo que esté igual de frío para que pueda ponérselo en la zona dañada. Tendrá que repetir el proceso cada dos horas así que…

- No te preocupes. - interrumpió la joven amazona con una sonrisa. - Me encargaré de que alguien venga cuando necesitéis cambiar las bolsas.

- Bien - asintió Emma. - Y también necesitamos vendas y algo para poder curar las heridas de la cara. Y, nos gustaría un poco de _privacidad_. - remarcó.

- No te preocupes joven princesa, Antíope no os molestará. - dijo Hippo antes de salir.

Emma se dirigió al armario y empezó a sacar algo de ropa limpia antes de volverse a la morena.

- ¿Te importa si voy a lavarme un poco mientras traen lo que necesitamos? - le preguntó a Regina.

- Tranquila, querida. No me moveré de aquí. - tarareó Regina, feliz de que la estúpida amazona no las iba a molestar en lo que quedaba de día.

- Regina Mills - dijo Emma fingiendo preocupación y sospecha con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. - ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con la alcaldesa?

Regina puso los ojos en blanco y le sacó la lengua a la rubia, provocándola una monumental carcajada que retumbó por toda la habitación.

- Sin duda el golpe te ha afectado. - dijo Emma entre risas. - Pero me gusta mucho esta Regina. - Añadió dándole una cálida sonrisa antes de meterse en el baño.

- A mí también… - murmuró Regina para sí misma mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de ignorar el dolor.

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que la alcaldesa abriera los ojos y su cuerpo se tensara.

_"Más vale que no sea esa amazona buscona"_ pensó Regina.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a Hippo y Ainia cargadas de todo lo que Emma les había pedido. El cuerpo de Regina se relajó y soltó un largo suspiro.

- ¿Y Emma? - preguntó Hippo mientras dejaba todo en la mesilla que estaba al lado de la cama.

- Esta lavándose. - Respondió Regina.

La morena esperó a que Ainia se fuera antes de preguntarle a la amazona lo que llevaba inquietándole desde el primer momento en que vio al caballo. Sin embargo, la joven amazona se anticipó.

- Su nombre es Salvatore. - comenzó explicando Hippo.

- Pero… - balbuceó la alcaldesa. - Pero se parece a Rocinante.

- Así es joven reina. - dijo la guerrera. - Salvatore comparte el alma de Rocinante, de ahí que su apariencia sea tan parecida. Pero si te hubieras fijado bien, habrías visto que su hermosa mancha blanca no es igual a la de tu amado caballo.

- ¿Es una reencarnación de Rocinante? - preguntó perpleja.

- Es más complicado que todo eso. Comparten muchos de sus sentimientos y recuerdos, pero jamás responderá por el nombre de tu corcel.

- Por eso me atacó… - susurró Regina. - Recordó que fui yo quien lo maté, ¿Verdad?

- Sí. - respondió la amazona tristemente. - Es por eso que forma parte de tu prueba. Rompiste su confianza y deberás ganártela de nuevo. - explicó.

- El caballo representa a todas esas personas a las que conseguí que perdieran esa confianza que tenían en mí cuando el resto no lo hacían. Como Henry… Y Emma.

La amazona asintió cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de nuevo.

Emma apareció con el pelo mojado y las ropas ligeramente limpias, ya que algunas heridas habían vuelto a abrirse cuando estaba lavándose.

Tanto Regina como Hippo fruncieron el ceño al ver como la sangre comenzaba a manchar la blusa limpia.

- Menos mal que traje vendas de sobra. - comentó Hippo. - ¿Necesitas que te ayude con Regina o con tus heridas?

- No te preocupes, me las apañaré. - Respondió Emma con una sonrisa.

- Está bien. Si necesitáis algo, solo tenéis que emplear el brazalete para llamarme. - Asintió con la cabeza y se fue, dejando a las dos mujeres completamente solas.

Emma se acercó a la mesilla y comenzó a sacar las bolsas de agua fría, vendas y una pequeña navaja; colocándolas todas cerca de Regina para tenerlas a mano.

Después se deslizó por la cama, hasta llegar al lado de la morena y retiró la manta que había colocado encima de su pecho para que no tuviera frío.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Regina ante el ceño fruncido de la Sheriff.

- Tengo… - balbuceó Emma mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. - Voy a tener que quitarte el sujetador para poder colocarte bien la bolsa sobre las costillas… - respondió con una mirada de disculpa. - No me mires así. - añadió ante la abrasadora mirada de la morena. - Si hubieras accedido a que Antíope te curara no estaríamos en esta situación.

- Claro, porque montármelo con vosotras dos es mucho mejor… - resopló irónicamente la alcaldesa antes de añadir entre dientes: - Hazlo.

La Sheriff asintió y empezó con su tarea.

Comenzó quitándole con cuidado lo que quedaba de su blusa antes de coger con manos un par de vendas y extenderlas justo encima del pecho de Regina para evitar que cuando retirara el sujetador, la intimidad de la morena se viera expuesta. Tras ello, cogió la pequeña navaja y se dispuso a cortar el sujetador de la alcaldesa, con cuidado de no mover demasiado las vendas.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hace, Sheriff? - gruñó horrorizada al ver como Emma se disponía a cortar el sujetador por la mitad. - El cierre está por delante, señorita Swan.

- Oh… Si, bien. - dijo Emma, dejando la navaja a un lado y dirigir sus manos temblorosas hacia el cierre del sujetador.

Sus dedos rozaron la suave piel de la alcaldesa, provocando un estremecimiento en ésta.

Con su mejor cara de póker y el mayor de los cuidados, deslizó los tirantes del sujetador de Regina. Había conseguido retirarle la mayor parte de él cuando un pequeño tirón al liberar por completo el sujetador del cuerpo de la ex reina hizo que las vendas se movieran y desvelaran uno de los pechos de la morena.

Las manos de Emma se congelaron y sus ojos se abrieron en fracción de segundos antes de mirar hacia otro lado y tratar de colocarle las vendas de nuevo a ciegas, rozando a su paso un pequeño montículo ligeramente endurecido.

Un pequeño jadeo se escapó de la boca de Regina cuando sintió el roce de Emma. Su corazón se aceleró y una sensación que no quiso reconocer se extendió hasta localizarse en la cúspide de sus piernas.

- Lo siento. - murmuró tímidamente Emma con la cara completamente roja y evitando la mirada de la morena.

Tratando de tranquilizarse y de trabajar lo más profesionalmente posible, Emma cogió las bolsas de agua fría y las colocó suavemente sobre las costillas dañadas con unas cuantas vendas alrededor para mantenerlo fijo.

Regina observaba en silencio mientras Emma rebuscaba en los suministros traídos por las amazonas algo que pudiera servirla para curar los rasguños que tenía la alcaldesa en la cara.

- Bueno. Parece que aquí todavía no conocen el agua oxigenada así que tendremos que utilizar lo que supongo que son cremas de plantas curativas. - comentó nerviosamente la rubia.

Emma se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación sin decir nada. Cuando volvió a los pocos minutos, llevaba un cuenco lleno de agua que colocó al lado de la mesa que estaba más cerca de Regina.

Cogió una de las vendas limpias y la mojó en el agua templada antes de comenzar a limpiar las heridas de la ex reina.

Una vez limpias todas las heridas, tomó el otro cuenco que había dejado con anterioridad y extendió el mejunje sobre cada una de las heridas.

Regina miraba embelesada el rostro de la Sheriff mientras ésta la curaba. Sus rostros volvían a estar a escasos centímetros y sus respiraciones se unían íntimamente en una hermosa danza como si de dos bailarines se trataran.

Inconscientemente Regina empezó a incorporarse lentamente, ignorando el dolor de sus costillas, dirigiéndose hacia los labios de la rubia. Sus labios estaban casi rozándose.

Solo un poco más y estarían conectadas por completo…


	14. La cura Parte 2

**Chicas, me encantaría responderos a todas las que hacéis reviews y me mandáis Pms, pero Internet va y viene y tengo que hacer actualizaciones rápidas.**

**Aun así deciros que he leído y considerado todas vuestras peticiones. Las llevare a cabo, solo os pido paciencia. Esta historia creo que sera relativamente larga y con muchas cosas por explicar y pasar, asiq no os desesperéis que vuestros ruegos y suplicas seran escuchadas jajaja**

**Un beso! :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Emma se encargó de cerrar la brecha entre sus labios, conectándolos en un suave y casto beso.

Un leve hormigueo se apoderó del cuerpo de ambas mujeres mientras sentían las suaves respiraciones de la otra acariciando su piel.

Impulsada por los sentimientos provocados por ese hormigueo, y ante la falta de rechazo por parte de la rubia, Regina decidió explorar en el beso.

Sus labios se entreabrieron dejando paso a su lengua, que suavemente rozó el labio inferior de Emma pidiéndole acceso.

La mano de Emma se deslizó sobre la mejilla de la morena, atrayéndola más, mientras profundizaba el beso.

El pulgar de la Sheriff acariciaba lentamente la mejilla de Regina cuando sus lenguas lucharon por el dominio.

Se encontraban perdidas entre una batalla de dientes, lenguas y gemidos cuando Emma se retiró repentinamente del beso, causando un pequeño gruñido por parte de la morena.

Regina miró a la rubia completamente confundida, sin saber cuál era la razón por la que se había distanciado del beso.

Ambas mujeres respiraban con dificultad y sus mejillas estaban pintadas de rojo, pero era en el rostro de la Sheriff el que se encontraba una mirada entre la incredulidad y la sorpresa.

- Tus heridas. - jadeó Emma. - ¡Se han curado!

- ¿Qué…? - comenzó a preguntar antes de que su mirada observara con más detenimiento el rostro de la rubia y descubriera de que estaba hablando la sheriff.

Todas las heridas superficiales de ésta habían sido curadas y no quedaban rastro de ellas. Sus heridas más profundas como la del labio o la ceja todavía estropeaban la delicada piel de la rubia pero, al igual que las otras heridas por los brazos y el torso, habían dejado de sangrar.

- ¿Pero cómo…? Todavía no eres amazona. - dijo Regina.

- Hipólita dijo que los cambios empezarían poco a poco. Uhm... Mañana iré a hablar con ella - comentó Emma. - ¿Todavía te duelen las costillas?

- Sí. - respondió Regina. - Pero el dolor ha cesado.- miró la ropa ligeramente manchada de Emma antes de añadir: - desnúdate.

Emma alzó una ceja y miró interrogante a la morena.

- No creo que estés en condiciones de…

- Es para ver tus heridas. - resopló la alcaldesa.

- Oh… Claro. - dijo Emma mientras miraba hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

_"¿En serio, Emma? ¿No creo que estés en condiciones? ¿¡Que pensabas que iba a hacer!? ¿Tener sexo contigo hasta dejarte inconsciente? ¡Por dios Swan! Tiene dos costillas rotas"_ se reprendió mentalmente la rubia._ "Además, que os hayáis besado no significa absolutamente nada"_

_"¿Acaba de insinuar lo que creo que acaba de insinuar?"_ pensó Regina mientras trataba de controlar su respiración agitada y de ocultar su excitación ante ese comentario. _"¿Emma quiere…? No. Detente Regina, eso ha debido de ser un malentendido. Pero, ¿Y si no lo ha sido? ¡Agh, malditas costillas rotas!"_

Emma se desvistió lentamente bajo la mirada de la alcaldesa mostrando un hermoso conjunto verde esmeralda de braga y sujetador a juego con sus ojos.

Regina se perdió en el cuerpo del salvador. Sus ojos vagaron por su cuello hasta sus caderas, pasando por sus hermosos pechos firmes.

La belleza de la rubia era realmente increíble pese a todos los pequeños círculos morados y arañazos que adornaban ahora su piel.

Regina, con gran esfuerzo, logro incorporarse levemente sobre el cabecero de la cama y alcanzó el cuenco con el mejunje de plantas curativas mientras hacia una seña a la rubia para que se sentara a su lado.

- ¿Cómo sabes que se debe hacer con las costillas rotas? - preguntó curiosa Regina viendo como Emma se sentaba de espaldas a ella.

- Tuve una infancia complicada en la que no siempre tenía a alguien que me pudiera llevar al médico o que simplemente se preocupara por mí. - respondió la Sheriff mientras la alcaldesa curaba las heridas de su espalda.

Regina curó cuidadosamente cada una de las heridas en silencio, sabiendo que detrás de esas palabras se escondía mucho más de lo que la rubia quería reconocer, pero sin empujar a que la siguiera contando.

Mientras que untaba la crema por cada una de las heridas, rasguños y moratones, Regina encontró antiguas cicatrices que se extendían por toda la espalda del sheriff, y antes de que pudiera detenerse sus palabras salieron de la boca.

- ¿Cómo te hiciste todas estas cicatrices? - interrogó Regina.

Los músculos doloridos de la Sheriff se tensaron inmediatamente al oír la pregunta de la ex reina

- Mala vida. - dijo Emma con voz indiferente.

La morena siguió trabajando en silencio sobre la espalda de Emma, tratando de no pensar en el incómodo silencio que se había extendido en el ambiente tras su incomoda pregunta.

- La espalda ya está. - comentó Regina al cabo de unos minutos. - Date la vuelta para que pueda seguir curándote.

Emma se dispuso a darse la vuelta y sentarse al lado de la morena, de frente, antes de cambiar de opinión y sentarse a horcajas sobre la alcaldesa a la altura de sus rodillas, tratando que sus cuerpos se rozaran lo menos posible.

- ¿Se puede saber qué diablos está haciendo, Sheriff? - Regina se tensó mientras sacudía la cabeza intentando eliminar la sensación y todos los pensamientos indecentes que se estaban adueñando de ella.

- Primero, pensé que lo de "Señorita Swan" y "Sheriff" ya lo habíamos superado - respondió la rubia con una mueca. - Segundo, ¿Acabas de maldecir? Dios mío… Definitivamente el infierno se está congelando. Y tercero, - añadió con una sonrisa coqueta. - Llevas desde que te has puesto a curarme la espalda resoplando y rechinando los dientes a causa de tu dolor de costillas. Solo supuse que estarías más cómoda si estaba sentada justo en frente, y dado que tú no puedes moverte esta es la mejor solución. - finalizó profundizando su sonrisa.

- ¿En serio? - suspiró la alcaldesa. - Está bien. Pero si vamos a hacer esto, tienes que acercarte más para poder llegar a curar tus heridas.

_"Mierda, mierda mierda. ¿Pero en que estabas pensando, Regina?" _pensó mientras la rubia se deslizaba hacia delante, situando su entrepierna peligrosamente cerca de la de la morena.

La respiración de Regina se perdió en su garganta cuando sintió el calor que emanaba del centro de las bragas de Emma, y con manos temblorosas recogió el cuenco y comenzó con su tarea.

Transcurrieron varios minutos hasta que Regina terminó de curar todas las heridas del Sheriff cuando algo que estaba casi completamente escondido bajo las bragas de Emma la llamó la atención.

Dejó el cuenco en la mesilla y con un dedo tembloroso deslizó unos pocos centímetros la tela verde, mostrando una gran cicatriz.

Regina alzó la mirada para reunirse con los dos ojos esmeralda que brillaban con ternura cuando susurró: Henry.

Emma cerró los ojos cuando la morena comenzó a trazar con delicadeza y dulzura la cicatriz, enviando oleadas de escalofríos al cuerpo de la rubia.

Instintivamente, la rubia se echó hacia delante para apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Regina pero algo frío la hizo saltar.

Mirando hacia abajo, se encontró la bolsa de agua, ya no tan fría, que seguía situada en las costillas de la morena.

- Creo que ya habrán pasado veinte minutos. - Dijo Emma mientras retiraba las bolsas. - Tienes que tenerlas durante veinte minutos cada una o dos horas, así aliviaras el dolor. Vendarte posiblemente aliviase un poco el dolor, pero podrías desarrollar alguna enfermedad respiratoria así que será mejor que te coloquen los vendajes solo cuando tengas el frío. - levantándose de la cama y recogiendo todo lo que estaba encima de la cama para colocarlo en las mesillas de noche.

- Si, doctora Swan. - se burló Regina.

- ¿Ahora estamos jugando a los médicos? - preguntó la rubia mientras sacaba su camiseta de dormir.

- Ni se te ocurra, Sheriff. - dijo Regina en tono serio.

- ¿Qué? - Emma la miró desconcertada.

- No vas a meterte en la cama con esa camiseta. Igualdad de condiciones, señorita Swan.

Emma rodó los ojos antes de colocar la camiseta en el armario y meterse en la cama.

Un pequeño grito de sorpresa salió de la boca de la rubia al sentir la piel caliente de las piernas de la morena rozando contra las suyas.

- ¿Quién te quito los pantalones? ¿Y cuándo? - espetó Emma entre dientes controlando el repentino ataque de celos que creció en su interior.

- Hippo. Cuando estabas fuera hablando con la busc… Con _Antíope_. - escupió esa última palabra.

Emma frunció el ceño y se tragó el malestar en la boca del estómago, no queriendo arruinar el momento con sus estúpidos celos.

Mirando a la morena, se pegó a su lado y abrió los brazos antes de añadir ante la mirada interrogante de Regina:

- Dicen que estar tumbada sobre el lado dañado alivia el dolor. Además, pese a las sabanas y las mantas, estamos casi desnudas. No creo que quieras resfriarte… - explicó Emma con la mejor de sus miradas inocentes.

Siguiendo el consejo del salvador, se abrió paso hasta los brazos de Emma y se permitió cerrar los ojos y perderse en el calor de su cuerpo, en la sensación del brazo de la rubia rodeándola por la cintura y en el maravilloso olor que degustó cuando su cabeza descansaba en el cuello de la Sheriff.


	15. El despertar

**Bueno, ¡Por fin actualizo!**

**Os pido perdón una y mil veces. Surgieron varios problemillas :S**

**Gracias por las reviews, follows, pms con vuestras opiniones e ideas y en general a todos que visitáis y leéis esta historia.**

**Espero que os guste :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Regina despertó a la mañana siguiente sorprendentemente descansada, pese a las continuas interrupciones para la colocación del frio en la zona dañada y sus ya no tan doloridas costillas.

Las pesadillas, por primera vez, no se habían atrevido a hacer acto de presencia durante toda la noche lo que provocó una notable mejoría en el estado de ánimo de la morena.

Regina se estiraba con cuidado para eliminar el entumecimiento de su cuerpo por la falta de cambio de postura durante toda la noche cuando lo notó.

Una de sus manos durante la noche había navegado hasta uno de los pechos de la Sheriff, donde ahora descansaba.

Por otro lado, el brazo que al comienzo de la noche había rodeado la cintura de la morena, se había desplazado hacia abajo ahuecando uno de los glúteos tonificados de la alcaldesa.

_"Debería retirar la mano de su pecho."_ Pensó Regina sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por retirar dicha mano en el que ahora podía sentir el pequeño montículo endurecido bajo su palma.

Una corriente de calor recorrió el cuerpo de la alcaldesa hasta localizarse en la cúspide de sus piernas mientras que movía ligeramente la mano para que pudiera acariciar inocentemente el pecho de la rubia.

- Sé que estas despierta. - susurró Emma.

Regina, sobresaltada por haber sido cazada tocando partes del cuerpo que no debía, gritó cuando el acto reflejo de retirarse causó un agudo dolor sobre sus costillas.

Rápidamente, Emma se deslizó lo máximo que pudo hacia la morena y la besó prolongadamente en los labios hasta que los músculos de la alcaldesa se relajaron.

- ¿Mejor? - murmuró la Sheriff en los labios de Regina.

- Si… - contestó ruborizada. - ¿Como… Como sabias que estaba despierta?

- Tus largas pestañas me estaban haciendo cosquillas en el cuello. - respondió Emma con una risita.

- ¿Así que estabas despierta y perfectamente consciente cuando tu mano estaba descansando en mi culo? - espetó Regina.

- Tú estabas acariciando mi…

- Vale, está bien. - volvió a ruborizarse la morena. - No hace falta que lo digas.

Una suave risa escapó de la boca de Emma antes de que se inclinara y la diera un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Has dormido bien? - preguntó Emma pasando sus dedos por los cabellos oscuros.

- Mmm… Si. - suspiró Regina mientras cerraba los ojos y se perdía en las caricias de su compañera de cama. - Apenas he tenido dolores hasta esta mañana cuando… cuando me has sorprendido.

- Siempre puedes pedirme que te bese cada vez que tengas molestias. - la sonrisa de Emma se ensanchó mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Regina rodó los ojos sintiendo como una vez más una corriente de calor se localizaba entre sus piernas.

- ¿Por que tengo la impresión de que te vas a aprovechar de esto? - preguntó Regina alzando una ceja.

- Bueno, como supongo que intuiste de nuestra charla con la reina, hace tiempo que no estoy con nadie. Y dado que tú no me dejas divertirme con Antíope…

- Espero que no este insinuando ningún acto físico completamente indecente, señorita Swan. - dijo Regina dándole una de las miradas de alcaldesa, pero sin el veneno que tenia en el pasado. - Porque no se suele tener sexo con tus amigos.

- ¿Somos amigos? - un brillo de emoción brillo en los verdosos ojos del salvador.

- Espero que si. - respondió Regina con una tímida sonrisa mientras acariciaba la mano que seguía enterrada entre sus cabellos.

Transcurrieron varios minutos en silencio, perdidos en el calor del otro, antes de que Regina se atreviera a formular la pregunta que llevaba días en su mente.

- ¿Graham y tú no…?

- No. - la interrumpió Emma antes de que pudiera terminar. - Estábamos besándonos cuando…

- Cuando lo mate. - susurró Regina con la voz cargada de culpa.

- … murió. No se que hubiera ocurrido esa noche si no se hubiese desplomado en mis brazos. - terminó Emma, ignorando el comentario de la alcaldesa.

-Tenía que hacerlo… - la voz de Regina era tan baja que si no llega a ser porque estaba acurrucada cerca del oído de Emma no hubiera sido capaz de escucharla. - Vivíamos en un mundo sin magia y él estaba empezando a recordar por lo que la maldición para el se estaba rompiendo. No podía devolverle lo que le quite sin el poder de la magia, y sin estar completamente maldito era imposible que viviera sin un corazón. Si no lo hubiera echo, no habría sobrevivido más de dos días.

- Pero decidiste matarlo por tu cuenta para hacerme daño. - afirmó Emma sin ningún rastro acusatorio en su voz.

- Lo siento, Emma.

- Está bien. - dijo Emma lentamente. - Debemos dejar de mirar el pasado si queremos que esto funcione por Henry. No podemos ni debemos olvidarnos del pasado, pero si perdonarnos con él…

Regina, un poco incomoda con la conversación, decidió seguir con su interrogatorio sobre las actividades sexuales de la rubia.

- Entonces… ¿Tampoco pasó nada con la señorita Lucas? - la ceja de Regina otra vez alzada.

Una carcajada escapó de la boca de la rubia mientras sus músculos, tensados ante la incomoda conversación de la muerte de Graham, se relajaban.

- ¡Regina, es mi amiga! Y la mejor amiga de mi madre. - añadió con una mueca. - Sería como si me acostase con mi tía.

- Bueno querida, hace unos momentos quería acostarse conmigo y no vi que tuviera ningún problema en ello, Sheriff.

- Técnicamente no…

- De cualquier modo, tiene prejuicios ante su "tía" y no tiene ninguno ante su "abuelastra". - una sonrisa victoriosa asomó en la cara de la reina cuando vio el rubor en las mejillas de la mujer a su lado.

- Olvídalo. Simplemente no me acosté ni tengo intención de hacerlo con Ruby. Y - añadió cuando vio como la morena abría de nuevo la boca para hacer otra pregunta. - No. Ni me he acostado con August ni con Neal. ¿Contenta?

- Sí. Gracias. - respondió Regina sacándole la lengua a Emma.

Emma rodó los ojos antes de deslizarse fuera de los brazos de Regina y disponerse a salir de la cama.

- ¿A donde vas? - preguntó preocupada la alcaldesa pensando que la rubia se iba por su culpa.

- Voy a ver a la reina antes de que me vengan a buscar para que empiece con el entrenamiento. - frunció el ceño.

- ¿No puedes quedarte un poco más? - un puchero apropiándose de la cara de la reina.

- Me gustaría quedarme todo el día en la cama, pero pronto vendrá Hippo para quedarse contigo y comenzar lo que sea que estéis haciendo - explicó mientras salía de la cama.

Emma se cambio bajo la atenta mirada de la alcaldesa, vistiéndose con unos pantalones de cuero negro y su camiseta blanca básica. Una vez que terminó de arreglarse, se sentó al lado de Regina y examinó sus heridas casi curadas.

Con cuidado, levanto las sabanas que cubrían el pecho y abdomen de la morena y examino minuciosamente las costillas dañadas.

Un silbido escapo de los labios de la reina cuando Emma palpó los hematomas y los huesos tratando de visualizar el proceso de curación adelantado por el poder y la magia de sus besos.

- Parece que se están curando más rápido de lo normal por lo que no tendrás que estar tanto tiempo "dada de baja". - comentó Emma con una sonrisa. - Escuche a Whale que era bueno intentar caminar un poco y no estar todo el día en la cama, pero creo que sabes cual es mi grado de confianza en el doctor Frankenstein así que, te lo dejo a tu elección. - Emma se inclinó acariciando la mejilla de Regina antes de depositar un suave beso en esta. - Si necesitas algo llámame. No se como lo hiciste ayer, pero supongo que el brazalete sabrá cuando me necesitas.

- ¿El brazalete te avisó? - preguntó sorprendida.

- Sí. Estaba entrenado cuando empezó a quemarme y a apretarse casi dolorosamente contra mi brazo, y en lo único que podía pensar era en ti. - un ligero rubor se apodero de las mejillas ya de por si sonrojadas del salvador.

_"¿Solo podía pensar en ti? Mira que eres idiota, Swan."_ Suspiró la rubia interiormente.

- Bueno, entonces luego nos vemos. Cuídate. - la Sheriff se levantó de la cama.

Se estaba dirigiendo hacia la puerta de la habitación cuando Regina la llamó.

- Emma… - murmuró con vergüenza.

Emma se dio la vuelta y la miró, esperando a que continuara.

Tomando una gran respiración y tragándose todos los pensamientos y los sentimientos que la hacían sentirse como la joven niña inocente, tímida y vergonzosa que fue, volvió a hablar.

- Yo… - balbuceó. - Todavía estoy algo dolorida… ¿Crees que podrias…? - la cara de Regina estaba casi tan roja como un tomate cuando la realización le golpeo a la rubia.

Con una mirada de asombro, los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa socarrona en su cara se acercó de nuevo a la cama y se sentó.

Tomando con ambas manos la cara de Regina, Emma se aproximo lentamente hasta que sus labios sintieron el suave, pero insuficiente, roce de los labios de la morena.

Sacando tímidamente la lengua, Emma rozó el labio inferior de la morena con esta, provocando un suave gemido en la alcaldesa.

Regina pasó una de sus manos por el cuello de Emma, atrayéndola más para conseguir que sus labios se rozaran por completo.

El beso comenzó lento, suave; pero tan pronto como la lengua de Regina invadió la boca de la Sheriff el beso se torno abrasador y apasionado.

Emma dio un pequeño mordisco a la lengua de Regina y la retuvo en su boca, causando un gemido en la morena más fuerte que el anterior.

Sus bocas ya estaban completamente devastadas cuando Regina acaricio la parte interna del labio inferior de la Sheriff con su lengua, provocando un gemido en la rubia que se hizo eco en la morena cuando su excitación comenzó a hacerse evidente en su ropa interior.

Buscando aire, Regina se alejo de los labios de Emma tomando el labio inferior de esta entre sus labios, chapándolo y raspándolo suavemente con sus dientes antes de retirarse por completo

- Se supone que los amigos no se besan… - comentó Emma, intentado de recuperar el aire.

- Los amigos hacen todo lo posible para que sus amigos heridos se recuperen. - con cada palabra pronunciada por Regina, sus labios se rozaban.

Emma se disponía a besar de nuevo a la alcaldesa cuando un suave golpe en la puerta las sobresaltó.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a Hippo algo avergonzada y arrepentida de haber interrumpido a las dos mujeres.

- Siento molestaros, pero hace tiempo que pasó tu hora de cura… - se disculpó la amazona

- No te preocupes Hippo. Yo ya me iba. - respondió Emma, acercándose a la morena y depositando un beso en la mejilla que más tarde se convirtió en un pequeño mordisco.

Cuando se retiró, le guiñó un ojo a su compañera de cama, se despidió de las mujeres y emprendió rumbo a la cabaña de la reina.


	16. Reflexiones

**Siento el retraso, tuve un pequeño "período de vacaciones mentales" y estuve sin poder encontrar la manera de escribir este capitulo como verdaderamente quería... Aún no estoy muy convencida de él, pero bueno, espero que sea suficiente.**

**Este cap es puramente Emma (y como veréis sigue sin aparecer Antíope. ¿Habrá muerto? xDD)**

**Espero que os guste y gracais por los follows, reviews y favs.**

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

Emma salió precipitadamente de la cabaña.

Su idea inicial era dirigirse a la cabaña de la reina y hablar con ella sobre todo lo sucedido pero a mitad de camino se encontró con la necesidad de algo de tranquilidad para poder reflexionar sobre todo lo ocurrido recientemente.

Hacía a penas un par de semanas desde que Regina había intentado matar y herir a su familia y a penas un par de días desde que Neal se fue por ese portal mal herido y sin posibilidades de sobrevivir.

_"Le dije que le amaba"_ recordó Emma horrorizada. _"Le dije que le amaba… ¿Por que demonios hice eso?"_ se preguntaba cuando llegó al claro donde había encontrado a Regina magullada.

Con paso firme, se dirigió hacia la pequeña laguna cristalina y se sentó en una de las rocas próxima a la orilla mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Era verdad que había amado a Neal con cada parte de su ser pero después de su traición y de todo el dolor que la causó, sus sentimientos fueron perdiendo fuerza hasta el punto de sentir ira y desprecio por el padre de su hijo. Y sin embargo, cuando volvió a verle hace un mes y le contó toda la historia sobre por qué la abandonó su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco.

En ese momento, la Sheriff pensó que le amaba, que en realidad nunca le había dejado de amar; quizá fue por eso y por todo el drama de las últimas semanas que había correspondido su declaración de amor. Pero ahora, pensando todo con más tranquilidad, se dio cuenta de que toda clase de sentimientos que pudo haber sentido cuando volvió a ver a Neal no eran más que meros recuerdos de lo que una vez sintió por él.

En el fondo, Emma sabía que nunca dejaría de quererle ya que era el padre de su hijo y su primer amor, pero eso era todo. Si las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera, y hubieran tratado de retomar su relación donde lo dejaron, no habría funcionado.

_"Jamás podría funcionar… No cuando lo que siento cuando estoy con Regina es mucho más fuerte de lo que he sentido nunca antes"_ reconoció Emma.

Regina.

Ese era otro tema que le estaba volviendo loca a la rubia.

La atracción por la morena siempre estuvo presente desde el primer momento en que la vio salir corriendo de su casa con ese vestido gris para abrazar a Henry el día que lo llevó de nuevo a Storybrooke.

Regina era una mujer que desprendía sensualidad por doquier por lo que jamás cuestionó el hecho de que encontrara a la madre de su hijo irresistiblemente atractiva.

Emma había hecho un gran trabajo ignorando durante todo este tiempo sus confusos sentimientos por el archienemigo de su madre pero parecía que esta maldita isla estaba dispuesta a arruinar todos sus esfuerzos.

- Creí que estarías entrenando con Antíope. - dijo una voz detrás de Emma, sobresaltándola.

La Sheriff se giró para encontrarse de frente a la reina.

- Necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar. - respondió la rubia mirando como la reina se sentaba a su lado.

El silencio se extendió entre las dos mujeres roto por los sonidos de la naturaleza que las rodeaba.

Emma ya estaba perdiéndose de nuevo entre sus pensamientos cuando la voz de la reina la volvió a traer al mundo real.

- Se acerca el ritual de las _Ayahsed_ - comentó Hipólita casualmente, intentando llamar la atención de la rubia. - Emma.

- Mmmh?

Un largo suspiro salió de la boca de la reina.

- El ritual. - se detuvo hasta que Emma la prestó atención. - Será dentro de dos lunas. Es por eso que te sientes tan confundida emocionalmente.

- ¿Como…? - empezó a cuestionar Emma antes de detenerse ante la ceja alzada de Hipólita. - Por supuesto. Lees la mente - bufó.

- Me alegra saber que prestas más atención de la que pensaba. Aún así - añadió - no soy capaz de leer todo lo que piensas. Como supongo que recuerdas.

- Sí, sí. Lo recuerdo. "Solo leo los pensamientos más fuertes" - se burló la rubia.

Hipólita rodó los ojos y decidió ignorarla. Sabía que la joven princesa estaba preocupada y no le venia bien entrar en ninguna disputa en ese momento.

- ¿Que te preocupa, hija?

Emma, que la miraba fijamente, retiró la mirada hacia el lago y observó con detenimiento el suave fluir del agua producto del viento primaveral que parecía acariciar la superficie del lago.

- Desde que estoy aquí parece que mis sentimientos y emociones se han apoderado de mi cuerpo y mente. Yo… - Emma dio una leve sacudida seguido de un pequeño suspiro antes de continuar. - No dejo de pensar en Regina. Sé que siempre tuve algún sentimiento por ella, pero desde que estoy aquí parece que todo se ha intensificado hasta el punto de que apenas soy capaz de recordarme porque exactamente estoy aquí.

Emma se pasó nerviosamente una mano por su pelo tratando de relajarse.

- ¿Que clase de madre soy que solo piensa en besar a la madre adoptiva de su hijo y se olvida de que su hijo esta en peligro en una tierra desconocida y secuestrado por una panda de psicópatas? - murmuró la rubia mientras doblaba las piernas y escondía su rostro entre sus rodillas.

- Es normal que os sintáis así, joven princesa. Ambas. - respondió la reina dándole una pequeña caricia amable en el hombro tratando de consolarla. - La isla es un producto de los dioses, es completamente mágica. Y como dije, el ritual será pronto por lo que vuestra magia está tomando más y más control sobre vosotras.

- Pero pensé que nuestra magia no funcionaba aquí. Tu dijiste que…

- Sí, se lo que dije. - interrumpió la reina. - Pero la clase de magia de la que hablo es completamente diferente de la que tú hablas.

Emma contempló a la reina expectante, esperando a que continuara con su explicación, pero con miedo a las posibles palabras que Hipólita podría decirla y que no deseaba escuchar, al menos no todavía.

- Emma, hay una razón por la que tu y Regina os convertiréis en amazona y reina. Podría haber sido cualquiera, tu madre y Regina, tu madre y tú, incluso podría darse el caso en que te convirtieras en la guerrera de alguno de los hombres que os acompañaban. Pero en cambio, sois vosotras dos. - explicó Hipólita con una sonrisa amable. - Es por eso por lo que fuiste capaz de curar a Regina, no en su totalidad, pero si lo suficiente para acelerar considerablemente su proceso de curación. Emma - añadió la reina mientras le tomaba la mano y le daba un suave apretón. - Estáis destinadas a estar juntas. Unidas eternamente como compañeras del alma. Jamás podréis ser el uno sin el otro. Hija mía, os une muchas más cosas que vuestro hijo o la larga historia que se cierne sobre vuestras familias, os une el amor verdadero.

_"Y ahí está"_ pensó Emma mientras trataba de digerir todo lo que la había dicho la reina.

- No… No puede ser. - murmuró el Salvador moviendo la cabeza. - Regina y yo no somos capaces de estar dos minutos sin discutir. Ha intentado matar a mi familia. Por dios, ¡a intentado matarme a mi! ¿Como vamos a ser todo eso que tú dices si apenas podemos confiar la una en la otra?

- El pasado de Regina ha sido muy oscuro, Emma. - dijo Hipólita lentamente. - Sé que piensas que tu pasado ha sido muy difícil, y no digo que no lo haya sido, pero siempre tuviste a alguien a tu alrededor que te dio un pequeño rayo de esperanza. Tuviste la oportunidad de estar junto a tu primer amor sin tener que esconder tus sentimientos hacia él mientras que Regina tuvo que esconderse durante mucho tiempo para poder robar algún que otro beso de quien creía que era su amor verdadero. Dime Emma, ¿Como te sentirías si tu propia madre hubiera matado a tu primer amor, al padre de tu hijo, delante de tus narices? ¿Como te sentirías si tu madre te hubiera maltratado desde que tienes uso de la razón?

- Regina no es la única que fue maltra…- la reina interrumpió a la Sheriff antes de que pudiera terminar.

- Lo sé. Pero quien lo hizo no era tu verdadera familia. Sé que tus padres te abandonaron por el bien de su reino y que la vida no te trató bien, pero dime hija, ¿Crees que es lo mismo ser abandonada por tus padres que ser despreciada cada día por tu propia madre? Pese al oscuro vacío que sentías en tu corazón, al menos sabias que existía una posibilidad de que tus padres te abandonaran porque no podían hacerse cargo de ti, pero Regina sabia que su madre no la quería. ¿Como te sentirías si tus padres sintieran desprecio por ti?

Emma meditó minuciosamente sobre las palabras de la antigua reina y trató de poner orden a todas las ideas y sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior.

- Yo no habría tenido esa vida si no hubiera sido por ella… - susurró débilmente la rubia.

- ¿Que sentiste cuando el padre de tu hijo te abandonó? - preguntó Hipólita casualmente.

- Yo… Quería verle sufrir. - respondió Emma. - Quería que sufriera por el daño que me hizo. Quería… - Sus ojos se abrieron cuando la realización la golpeó.

- ¿Ves lo que quiero decir, hija? No quiero defender las acciones de Regina, pero quiero que veas porque hizo todo lo que hizo, y que entiendas que las decisiones que tomo fueron guiadas por el dolor de su corazón. - la reina acarició la mano de la rubia que aun sostenía. - Regina es una mujer muy fuerte y pasional, pero en su interior todavía habita esa joven inocente que ansía con todas sus fuerzas ser amada. Es incapaz de confiar en si misma sobretodo cuando no hay nadie dispuesto a confiar plenamente en ella.

La reina miró detenidamente a Emma mientras que colocó en un gesto puramente maternal, un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja y la daba una cálida sonrisa.

- Mi niña, permítete confiar en ella y amarla y encontraras a la mujer que sanará tus heridas y te dará todo lo que un día deseaste


End file.
